


Icarus

by Psychic101



Series: Son of a Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Chloe had enough to deal with already, her partner was the Devil, their son had wings and Trixie was growing up fast. God's plans for Samael are revealed and Chloe has no idea how to stop it– if she can stop it. Chloe and Lucifer fight to keep their Nephilim safe and as normal as possible. Deckerstar. Sequel to "From the Mouth of a Babe".Originally posted on Fanfiction.net
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Son of a Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869727
Comments: 28
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe awoke to find her bedroom strangely absent of two figures. The crib in front of her and the space behind her was void of its occupants. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair and slowly moved to get out of the large mattress. She slipped her feet into the white slippers waiting for her and walked out of the room. She heard giggles and whispers coming from down the stairs leading her to follow the noise. Chloe rounded the corner and stopped. Lucifer was sitting on the ground with Samael between his legs on his back.

Samael had grown a lot in the last three months. He had finally caught up to the weight he was supposed to be and since he had learned, the smiles had been non-stop. Lucifer made it a challenge to get his son to smile as much as he could, he would often make funny faces or speak in a high-pitched voice, he never failed to elect a smile out of the babe.

Both were shirtless, but Samael had a cap on his head hiding his curly black hair while Lucifer's was perfectly slicked back. They looked absolutely adorable together, Chloe wished she had brought her phone down with her. Lucifer made a face electing a large smile from Samael. His smile was contagious as Lucifer couldn't help but smile right back.

It was a cool night; Winter just starting creep into the normally warm falls of LA. Samael had become fussier as the temperatures dropped, he preferred the heat like his father. Chloe was actually shocked that the infant wasn't throwing a fit since he was unclothed and lying in the front of the open patio doors. Usually, anything below 75 degrees had him in an uproar causing his parents to bundle him up to calm down. A breeze hit her and made her shiver trigging her mom-mode. She stepped out from around the corner and walked towards the two boys.

"Detective, look what I've just taught him to do," Lucifer said when he saw her approach. He tapped Samael's stomach lightly and grinned down at his son, Samael's head tilted slightly in curiosity at his father.

"Sammy, stretch." On cue, Samael's white wing's unfolded from his back. Just as Samael had grown, so had his wings. His wings were nowhere as impressive as his father's but they were still beautiful. They were pure white– emitting a magnificent glow that grew larger the longer they were out, and they measured a foot in length.

Chloe's eyes widened, of course, Lucifer would be teaching him to open his wings. It wasn't like Samael wasn't doing that constantly already. Chloe rarely had an outing where Samael's wings didn't suddenly pop out, she was always on the lookout and hurriedly pushing them down the moment they sprung. It was hard to run errands and keep an eye on your Nephilim son at the same time to make sure he didn't expose celestials.

That was Chloe's biggest feat. That someday someone would see his wings and divinity would be realized among humans. That some government agency or whack-job scientist would take Samael, study him, or perform experiments. Of course, for that scenario, Lucifer would have to be dead, something entirely possible if he was around her.

"Lucifer!" She shook her head. "Why are you teaching him that? That's the last thing we need."

He looked at her with a smile, "I thought that if he learned to only take his wings out on command he might stop doing it all the time. Besides, he needs to get used to them. Good job, Sammy!" Lucifer placed a kiss on the infant's forehead.

He received a smile and a coo in response.

"And what are you doing sitting him in front of the door? It's Winter, Lucifer, he could catch a cold. He's only three months!" She shot him a glare before she scooped up Samael and held him in her arms. "You need to be more careful."

Lucifer was on his feet quickly, "If I even thought for a moment that he was in any kind of danger he wouldn't be in the situation."

"Not that's not what I-"

"He's my son too. I would never harm him or let anything hurt him. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

She sighed, "Nothing, I know you would never let anything happen to him. I'm just nervous. I go back to work in two weeks and we haven't found a babysitter– that might not even be a good idea since he can't control his wings. Maze can't watch him all the time and we can't bring him to crime scenes. We need to figure something out." Lucifer nodded in agreement.

Who knew that finding someone you trusted to take care of your child and knew about celestials would be hard.

"Can't you talk to Amenadiel?" Chloe asked.

The brothers hadn't spoken in two months. Amenadiel had been furious when he saw Samael's wings for the first time.

_"Of course the offspring of the favorite child would have wings," Amenadiel said looking at the small pair of wings on Samael's back._

" _They're beautiful." Linda leaned down to touch them gently causing them to retract quickly._

_"He doesn't like it if you touch them," Chloe explained rocking the baby and stroking his back. "I think it hurts or something."_

_"It doesn't hurt, it's just foreign," Lucifer said. "Brother?" he looked at Amenadiel._

" _Why him? Why Samael and not Charlie? Is it simply because of his namesake?" Amenadiel shouted._

" _I'm completely fine with this, with Charlie not having wings" Linda held up her hands. "I'd rather you guys deal with it than us."_

" _It's not fair, Linda." Amenadiel turned to his partner. "Charlie is just as much of a celestial as Samael, and yet he wasn't blessed."_

" _Blessed? I'd rather he didn't have them!" Lucifer yelled at his brother._

" _Of course you'd say that! Your father's favorite!"_

" _Me? We established that I wasn't when he gave you the piece for the flaming sword. I'm far from his favorite."_

" _Then why give it to only one of his grandchildren? It's favoritism."_

" _I don't want him to have the bloody things!"_

" _Then get rid of them!"_

_Lucifer took a step back, "Are you suggesting that I mutilate my newborn son?"_

" _I'm saying if you don't want him to have them then it's only fair. You got rid of your own, didn't you?"_

" _And that pissed you off! You said I was a fool for cutting off my wings. I can't believe you would suggest that." Lucifer took a deep breath. "Chloe, we're leaving." He put a hand on Chloe's back to turn her around. "I came to you because I needed help, brother, but you've made me regret that decision. I don't want you anywhere near my child. Linda," he looked at the doctor. "You and Charlie are more than welcome as always." Lucifer shot a final glare at his brother before they left._

"No." Lucifer shook his head. "He needs to apologize before I even consider talking to him."

Linda was the only one who had come to visit them since that night; Amenadiel refused to let her take Charlie with her. Chloe and Linda had been working with them slowly to reconnect with each other, if not for the adult's sake then for the children. Charlie and Samael were cousins, their mothers wanted them to spend time together, but their fathers were making that impossible. Amenadiel was Charlie's full-time caretaker so Linda couldn't even sneak him away, they hadn't seen baby Charlie since the fight. Chloe had enjoyed the handful of visits with Charlie and Linda. The two boys would nap together while the adults talked about all the challenges of raising a celestial son.

"What time does the urchin arrive?" Lucifer asked as he shut the patio doors.

"Should be around nine." Chloe adjusted her hold on Samael. Lucifer nodded and walked back over to the duo.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" He gave both Chloe and Samael a kiss.

* * *

Chloe flipped the pancake and glanced at the window; it was almost nine. Trixie would be home any minute, it was a miracle in itself that they had convinced her to go with Dan to his parent's house. Chloe thought the timing was perfect, it gave her and Lucifer some time alone with Samael to settle into a grove. She was making Trixie's favorite breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, and waffles. Chloe wanted it to be a proper homecoming, so she cooked while Lucifer and Samael slept.

Samael had slept all night which surprised Chloe, he usually woke her up every few hours for a feeding or changing; almost as if he knew how important today was, he made every attempt to let her sleep. That hadn't stopped her from getting up and checking on him though. Every three hours she was checking on him, making sure he was breathing and that his wings hadn't come out.

Lost in thought Chloe didn't hear the sound of a car pulling in front of the house, or Trixie opening the door. It was the slam shut that pulled her out just in time to see Dan's Ford mustang drive away.

"Hi, Mom." Trixie dropped her bags in the living room and walked over.

"Hi, Monkey! I missed you!" Chloe put the spatula down and went to hug her daughter.

"Mom, we talked about this," Trixie said not returning the hug. "I'm almost twelve, you can't call me 'monkey' anymore, that's a baby's name and I'm not your baby anymore."

"What are you talking about? You'll always be my baby." Chloe pulled away.

"No, that's Sammy." Trixie walked around her and sat at the dining table.

"I can have two babies." Chloe walked back into the kitchen with a frown.

"Whatever…" Trixie rolled her eyes. "Where is Sammy? And Lucifer, are they here?" She seemed more excited to see them than her own mother.

"They're sleeping." Chloe got their plates ready. "It's just you and me for a little bit." Chloe grabbed the plates and sat across from her daughter. "How was your trip?"

"It was fun." Trixie nodded biting into a pancake. "Grandma and grandpa got a new trailer so we went camping a lot."

"And how's your dad?" Chloe asked.

"He's… okay." Trixie answered hesitantly.

After Dan had walked in with Samael's wings out and he regained consciousness, they had told him the truth. Lucifer was the devil, Amenadiel was an angel, Pierce as Cain and Charlotte as the Goddess of all creation and Lucifer's mom. Chloe had thought he was going to have a mental breakdown but instead, he sat in complete silence as they talked. Once they were finished, he had gotten up and left. Chloe couldn't get a hold of him at all, he had disappeared for a week. Then he came back with a brand-new car– a 2005 Mustang GT– and had all but ignored Chloe.

They had talked only once after his return, he was furious that Chloe would allow Trixie around Lucifer knowing what he was, what Maze was. They had gotten into a huge argument; Lucifer had been wise and stayed out of it, he had grabbed Trixie and Samael and left the house so they wouldn't hear. Dan had threatened to get a lawyer and get full custody of Trixie but that threat didn't go far. Chloe reminded him that she was more than generous with their court-ordered custody arrangement, she allowed him to have Trixie more than she legally had to, she could stop that at any time. Besides, he couldn't prove to any court that Lucifer was an actual threat to their daughter, he had almost died trying to protect her, so he had no actual ammo to get full custody.

He had stormed out of the house and hadn't talked to her since; all communication going through Trixie. Lucifer had tried to appeal to him once he saw how distressed Chloe was, he told Dan that he would never harm Trixie or Chloe in any way, they were completely safe. Dan had responded by punching Lucifer in the face. Lucifer didn't retaliate. He let Dan punch him and instead pointed out how the situation was affecting Trixie. He dodged that punch and left Dan's house. But not before he made a promise that if Dan yelled at Chloe again Lucifer wouldn't just get out of the way the next time. They hadn't had a case together yet since Chloe was still on maternity leave so she would find out how awkward that would be in a few weeks.

"Good, good, I'm glad your dad is good." Chloe nodded. Trixie pursed her lips and they sat in silence to eat their breakfast.

"Lucifer!" Trixie shouted quickly getting up from the table and meeting the Devil in a hug.

"Hello, Urchin." He awkwardly embraced the hug. He was much better at returning her affections although they were still hesitant.

"Is Sammy up yet? I want to see him too."

"He's in our bedroom asleep, and I'd like him to stay that way." He told her straightening his suit jacket.

"I'll be really quiet, I promise!" Trixie went around him and climbed up the stairs as Chloe watched.

"Good morning, Detective. Sleep any better?" Lucifer kissed her cheek.

"No," she shook her head. "I kept getting up to check on him. He's too quiet, Lucifer, babies are supposed to cry."

"Do you not remember the wing incident? His vocal cords are just fine." Lucifer poured himself a cup of coffee.

On one unfortunate night, Samael's wings had unfurled and got pinched in the crib, that had been a painful night for all three of them; Chloe tried to comfort Samael as Lucifer did his best to bandage the small wing. Chloe had no idea what it was like, what pain Samael was in, but it didn't stop her from crying at her son's pain contorted face, even Lucifer's eyes had pooled slightly at his son's cries. Keeping the bandages on had been another long battle.

"I know, I know, I just worry. The older and bigger he gets the more problems we seem to have and Trixie doesn't want me calling her monkey anymore. Can you believe that? It was practically yesterday when she adored that name."

Lucifer listened as she talked.

"Now, she's all grown up and soon she won't need me anymore. Soon she'll just be one of those girls at Lux dancing the night away and drinking. Then she'll be getting married…" She stopped at Lucifer's snort. "Something funny?" she turned to him.

"First of all, I wouldn't let her be 'one of those girls' at Lux, I might not even allow her in. Secondly, she's not twelve yet, she's nowhere near ready for marriage. You're thinking way too far in the future, Detective, enjoy it now." He placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

She eyed the mug temptingly, "I can't, Lucifer. Anything I drink goes into the breast milk meaning Samael gets a caffeine boost in six hours."

"And what's the harm? You don't have to drink as much as you normally did, just a cup. Give in to your desires. Samael will understand that part, trust me. Besides, there's enough milk in the fridge to start a dairy farm. Ouch!" She hit him on the back of the head. "That hurt!" He whined.

"Oh, boo, the Devil got a little smack to the back of the head. Poor baby." She gave him a fake smile and took a sip of the coffee. "God that's good–and not a word, Lucifer."

He narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing.

"Have you talked to him at all? You know…." She pointed a finger towards the ceiling.

"No, I have not and I don't care to," Lucifer said following her finger with his eyes.

He still hadn't told her the whole conversation he'd had with his dad. Chloe tried to get it out of him several times and he would tense up, the conversation usually ended in a fight, something Chloe was trying to avoid these days. So, she dropped the subject. She stopped pushing him, knowing that when he was ready to share she would be there for him with open arms and ears.

"The old man can go to Hell as far as I'm concerned." Lucifer chuckled. That would be an amazing sight. "Although, Dad usually sends one of my siblings down to do his bidding-" He was interrupted by a cry. "Urchin, I thought I told you to leave him sleeping!" Lucifer jogged up the stairs to the nursery.

Chloe shook her head with a smile, seemed like things never changed. She took another sip out of the mug and savored the flavor, closing her eyes as she did. She had missed coffee the most during her pregnancy. Cops being addicted coffee was one of the stereotypes that was true, Chloe didn't know a single person at the station that didn't like coffee–except Lucifer of course. He would drink coffee but he wasn't a fan of it, he preferred liquor to the warm drink but he wasn't exactly a cop.

She heard a woosh sound from behind her. "Lucifer, I thought we talked about you flying the house, it sets a bad example for Sammy."

"I'm not Lucifer." A high-pitched voice came from behind her.

"Lucifer!" Chloe turned quickly in her chair to see a woman standing behind her. The woman had brown hair in a bowl cut and was dressed in a large maroon cloak. "Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid, Chloe." The woman tilted her head and took a single step towards Chloe. Chloe jumped up and pressed herself against the table behind her.

"Lucifer!" She shouted again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I hurt my nephew's mom?"

"Your nephew?" Chloe's eyebrows furrowed.

"Azrael?" Lucifer was suddenly by her side. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, big brother." Azrael waved at him. "Thought I'd stop by for a visit, I haven't met my nephew yet, though word around the Silver City is that he's mighty cute, looks just like you. What kind of aunt would I be if I didn't visit? Also…"

"Azrael!" Lucifer shouted interrupting her. "What do you really want? I know you're not here for a social call." Through Azrael's small speech Lucifer had moved to stand in front of Chloe, protecting her.

Azrael sighed. "You're right big brother, I'm not here for a social call. I'm here because-"

"Mom?"

All their heads turned towards the voice. Trixie was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Samael in her arms. Chloe rushed over and stood in front of them as Lucifer had done for her.

"Oh, Dad, he is cute." Azrael smiled trying to peer around Chloe to see the baby. "Looks just like you would have as a baby, I imagine, Luci. Better than Amenadiel's child as well."

"Rae-Rae, please, why are you here?" Lucifer asked attempting to grab his sister's attention.

"Oh, right." She stepped towards Lucifer. "I have a message for you from Dad, he said it's important."

"What could possibly be so important that he would send you down to give it to me?" Lucifer scoffed.

"It's about the child, your son." Azrael took a deep breath. "He's going to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe sat on the couch as Lucifer paced back and forth in the kitchen. He and Azrael had spoken for a few minutes in some language she didn't understand. When they stopped, Lucifer began to pace and Azrael stood awkwardly in the dining room. Azrael's shoulders constantly rolled and her fingers twitched at her sides. Whatever had been said between the two of them Chloe could tell Azrael didn't like. Her eyes were glassy, almost close to tears from what her big brother had said to her, but that didn't stop her from staring at Samael. Lucifer had sent Trixie upstairs to her room and laid Samael in his carrier before his conversation with Azrael.

Azrael took a small step towards Samael causing Chloe to move the carrier towards herself, "I'm not going to hurt him, you know." Azrael said a flash of hurt in her voice.

"Not going to hurt him? You just said my son was going to die, you being the angel of death I'm sure you can understand why I wouldn't want you anywhere near him right now." Chloe folded her arms.

"He is going to die, you all will– except Luci of course. Samael's time is coming, not soon, but sooner than you'd probably like." Azrael responded.

"So, what? My son lives to be a year old? Maybe two? How am I supposed to be okay with this?" She stood. "Lucifer?" She looked at him. Lucifer was still pacing int the kitchen, his hair was an absolute mess, proof of his fingers running through the black mane. "What's going on? Talk to me."

Lucifer opened his mouth but said nothing.

"Is Samael in danger? Is he going to be hurt?" Chloe asked standing in front of the sleeping child. "Do we need to be more worried about him than we already are?"

"I told you," Azrael sighed, "He's not in any immediate danger."

"Then why are you here?" Chloe turned to the angel. "Why come and warn us? Give us this message?"

"Because father asked me to. He said Luci already knew what was happening, but didn't know when. So here I am." She motioned to herself.

"You know what's happening?" Chloe turned back to Lucifer.

"No!" Lucifer shouted, "Father told me he had a plan but he didn't tell me the plan. I have no idea what that bastard is up to." Lucifer looked up at the ceiling. "But if he knows what's good for him he'll leave my son out of this. Punish me, not him!"

"It's not a punishment, big brother." Azrael walked to stand next to Lucifer. "It's a gift. A Nephilim is always a gift, especially if it's from the Lightbringer. Your son– your child is special. The entire Silver City is talking about the blessed child, all the good things he'll do."

"That's just it. He's just a child," Lucifer told her. "My son is barely three months old. He can't walk, talk, or even eat without spitting on himself. He needs us to wipe his arse for dad's sake!"

"Lucifer," Azrael backed away when his eyes flamed. "I'm just here to tell you that whatever dad has planned, it has people stirred up. Not everyone is happy that dad allowed him to exist– he wasn't supposed to happen–and people are especially unhappy with how special he is. They might try something."

"Try what? They're going to come for him? Lucifer, you said it was all over. You promised me." Chloe said.

"I said the Hell issues were over." Lucifer looked at her. "Demons know to leave him alone."

"It's not demons that are upset," Azrael shook her head. "Many of our siblings are outraged, but they wouldn't dare lay a finger on the child. It's against dad's orders and they know better than to mess with you, Luci."

"So, if it's not demons nor siblings that I need to be worried about, then what? What are you warning against?"

Azrael only smiled and turned away from her brother. She walked slowly over to Chloe who had picked up Samael and clutched him to her chest. "He's not just any Nephilim, he's special." She glanced back at Lucifer. "He's going to do great things, for mortals and celestials alike. Protect him and I assure you I won't be here for him for a little while."

"You won't be coming for him at all!" Lucifer shouted at Azrael's back.

Azrael ignored her brother, "Take care, Chloe." Azrael placed a hand on the back of Samael's head. "Be safe, nephew." She placed a kiss to the tuffs of black hair, Samael cooed in response. Azrael turned back to her brother, "Make peace with our brother, Luci, trust me." She gave a wave before her wings popped out and she was gone in an instant.

"Bloody Hell… Azrael! We are not done here!" Lucifer shouted as he turned in a circle.

"Lucifer," Chloe sighed closing the distance between them. "Here." She placed Samael into his arms. "I need a moment." She turned, walked outside, and shut the patio doors behind her.

"We're in quite a pickle, aren't we Sammy?" Lucifer looked down at his son. Samael yawned and snuggled deeper into Lucifer's arms as his eyes fluttered closed. "I don't care what anyone says, you were supposed to here. Why would you be if you weren't?" Lucifer couldn't help but laugh softly. "Your life is in danger once again and yet you sleep– adorably I might add. I wish I had your contentment." Lucifer glanced at the patio doors. "I'm afraid mummy is… well, you haven't seen her in detective mode yet. It's very sexy, but can be a tad scary at times– not to me of course, I'm not afraid of anything. Except for losing you." He whispered the last part.

* * *

"You know this is all pointless, right?" Lucifer asked looking up at Chloe. She was standing on the stepstool fastening a camera to the ceiling in the corner of the kitchen. Lucifer had watched all morning as Chloe upgraded the house's security system. She put in cameras, new locks, and motion-activated lights around the entire perimeter.

"You keep saying that…" She sighed ignoring his protests and continuing her work.

"None of this will stop any of my siblings or probably other humans." He put his hands in his pockets. "Is this really all necessary?"

"Lucifer," She glared down at him. "It's better than nothing, and I don't exactly see you doing anything to protect the kids, so shut up and hand me a flat-head drill bit." She held out her hand to him. He shook his head but handed her the drill bit. He truly didn't believe that any of these extra security measures would do anything except calm Chloe's nerves, they wouldn't be of any help at all. However, besides the constant reminders of how useless it all was he supported her. He bought everything she asked and even offered to help her set it all up. She turned his help down quickly, she wanted to make sure it was all done properly she said.

"I could probably track down a celestial thing or two that might help here."

"Like what?" She mumbled a screw in her mouth.

"I don't know… I could bring up a hellhound or two. They'd keep any trouble out– though at that point we might as well just put a collar around Maze." Lucifer chuckled to himself.

"Speaking of which," Chloe got down off the stool. "I asked her to move back in with us until we get all this straightened out and I'm sure Samael is safe. But your sister seriously freaked me out." Chloe wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Is he really going to die?" She looked at Lucifer.

"I don't know, love," Lucifer shook his head. "I was hoping he might be immortal like I am, but apparently not."

"Azrael… has she ever been wrong before?"

Lucifer nodded, "Rarely, but yes. In fact, that's how she met Miss Lopez. A false death reading on her scanner."

"Wait, Ella knows Azrael?"

"Well, she thinks Azrael is a ghost, so kind of." Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe. "Nothing is going to happen to him, I promise. He's going to grow up and be an annoying little twit to his sister, he'll date tons of girls– and I mean tons– and he'll take care of you when I eventually leave you for a younger woman." His joke fell flat, not even earning a slap or frown from Chloe.

"We never talked about that before. What happens when I…" she trailed off.

"No, and I don't want to, don't need to. The moment you go I go too, end of discussion. Though I would be lying if I said I haven't been trying to find a way to keep you with me for all eternity."

"Any luck?" Chloe looked up at him.

"No, unfortunately not." Lucifer kissed the top of her head. A cry caused them to break eye-contact and look towards the source. "He's up from his nap. Do you want me to get him?"

"No," Chloe shook her head. "I'll get him, I miss him anyways." She walked out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Thanks for seeing me, Doctor. I know things have been tense lately." Lucifer sat down on the familiar couch. He stretched his legs in front of him and crossed his hands together in his lap.

Linda sat across from him with a smile on her face, "I'm glad you called, Lucifer. I really hate that you and Amenadiel aren't talking, it's not right."

Lucifer sighed, "I should have known this topic would come up but that's not why I'm here."

"I figured." Linda nodded for him to continue.

"I've been having… feelings lately. Feelings I've never felt before and I don't know what to make of them."

"What kind of feelings?"

"I've never had them before so I don't know what to call them. Dread I guess is one of them."

"And what are you dreading?"

"Everything." Lucifer shrugged. "Another threat has been made on my child and there's nothing I can do at the moment."

"Wait, what?" Linda moved to sit next to him. "Is Samael okay?"

"He's fine… for now anyway. Azrael– our sister, the angel of death– came and said he was going to die. Doctor, I don't want my son to die."

"Oh, Lucifer, of course, you don't. Why didn't you call us? Or Chloe?" Linda asked.

Lucifer shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure. I guess I felt like Amenadiel wouldn't care, either way, I don't think he likes Samael. And Azrael is certainly his least favorite sibling next to yours truly."

"That's ridiculous!" Linda scoffed. "He loves Samael, and you and Chloe. He just transferred the sibling rivalry between the two of you onto Charlie and Samael, that's all. He cares about you guys, you're his family."

"Then why does it feel like my family is constantly falling apart? First Dad kicks me out, then I get ostracized by my siblings– Maze being the closest thing I had to comfort down there. Then I met Chloe and we had so much back and forth, it was nauseating! When we finally got together I was forced back to Hell and when we got things normal– she was pregnant. I almost lost her and Samael, and then I lost my brother. I don't want to lose anybody."

"Lucifer…" Linda paused. "You didn't lose your brother, he's still here. And with his help, we can make sure you don't lose your family, okay?" She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thank you, Doctor." He nodded. "Can I ask you something else? Something as a parent and not as a doctor?"

"Of course, Lucifer."

"Is it normal to miss them?"

"Miss them?"

"The offspring. I find myself missing him whenever I'm not around him, even the Urchin I find myself longing for."

Linda smiled, "Yes, it's completely normal to miss your kids. I miss Charlie every moment of the day, even when I'm with him."

Lucifer nodded content with her answer. That would explain the tightness in his chest whenever he was away from Samael– even Trixie. As far as he was concerned she was just as much as his child as Samael was; he wouldn't let anyone tell him differently, though he would never admit it.

"Now, Linda, let's talk about how I should… patch things up with my brother."

* * *

It was late when he got home. The sun had already set and the air was cold and windy. He punched the appropriate security code in the alarm, turning it off and then on as he entered the house. He double-checked the locks on the door and windows. Apparently, Chloe's paranoia was setting into him as well. He found them asleep in the master bedroom he shared with Chloe. Chloe was flat on her back with one hand holding Samael to her chest and the other around Trixie. The room was void of light but a book sat open next to Trixie's side. Some things never changed.

Lucifer placed a quick kiss to the tops of the children's heads and a soft lingering one to Chloe's lips. He was the luckiest Devil in all of existence, the sight before him was proof of that. He debated on moving the children to their respective beds but decided not to, they looked comfortable, and if he woke Samael Chloe would be angry with him. He left them alone and retreated down the stairs.

He turned the TV on low for some background noise and rummaged through the cupboards. Finding his prize he smiled, he was hoping Chloe hadn't found the bottle he'd hid, she must be getting rusty. He popped it open and poured himself a generous glass of scotch. The first real drink he could savor in months. He took in the aroma, swirling the glass in front of his nose and taking a small sip, enjoying the burning sensation it left.

He'd heard the intrusion before he saw it.

"This is getting bloody annoying; you people need to stop appearing in my house uninvited."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

Lucifer turned around towards the voice, "Literally could've been any creature, but it's you. What do you want, Daniel?"

Dan stepped into the kitchen with his hands on his waist and a glare aimed at Lucifer. "You know, it took everything in me to bring Trixie here knowing what you are, what you could do to her. Chloe is far too gone at this point; I can't save her."

Lucifer groaned, "She doesn't need to be saved and neither does the Urchin. I wouldn't hurt either one, I've told you this before."

"Yeah, well, the people around you always end up getting hurt. Linda, Joan, even Chloe's been in the hospital once or twice, Charl–" he cut himself off.

"Is that what this is all about? Charlotte Richards?" Lucifer took another sip from his drink. "I had nothing to do with Charlotte. Not when she died the first time, was inhabited by my mother and when she died the second time."

"You always make excuses, blame somebody else, anybody but you, right?"

"Daniel…" Lucifer warned. "You're in my house."

"I'm in Chloe's house."

"Where I live. Now, I know the Detective didn't invite you in and you weren't here when I arrived. So, how did you get in?"

"I'm a cop." Dan scoffed. "I can get into places."

"Right, right." Lucifer nodded, "Miss Lopez teaching you some of her tricks? You two have been mighty friendly lately…"

"You weren't supposed to be home." Dan sighed. "You usually go to Lux on Tuesday nights and do whatever you do there."

"And that makes it okay for you sneak in here? In the dead of night with my child sleeping soundlessly upstairs?"

"My kid is here too, don't forget that." Dan snapped. "I just wanted to…"

"You were spying on me." Lucifer leaned against the counter with a smile. He couldn't help but be amused by the man in front of him. He had never lied to Daniel or Chloe about who he truly was; Chloe ran when she found out and Daniel seemed to be having a midlife crisis. A crisis which had the man spying on him, while Lucifer personally didn't mind– people had been snooping on him for years– he didn't appreciate it when his son was nearby.

"You know what? Yeah, I was." Dan nodded running a hand down his face. "How in the world am I supposed to be okay with this? The actual Devil playing house with my daughter and ex-wife, getting her pregnant with some…"

"You better choose those next words carefully," Lucifer growled.

"Demon spawn." Dan spat.

"He's not the spawn of a demon." Lucifer clutched his glass so hard it broke. He could feel the glass being pressed into his skin, the blood beginning to come from the wound due to Chloe's proximately, but he didn't care. "He's a Nephilim, half-angel, and half-mortal. He's three months old and his life is already better than yours, his destiny is brighter."

"He's a mutant baby with wings." Dan shook his head.

"Mutant baby?" Lucifer felt his form flicker. "My son is no mutant and you'd be wise to refrain from calling him that again."

"Or what? What are you going to do, Satan?" Dan stepped forward the only thing separating them was mere inches. "Or is it Old Scratch? Beelzebub? Mephistopheles? Seems to me the only name that suits you is what you truly are, the Devil."

Lucifer laughed dryly, "What is it with you humans and your research? Mephistopheles, I haven't heard that one in a while. Why do you humans seek out knowledge to comfort yourself?"

"I just wanted to know who I was dealing with," Dan answered. "So that one day, I could take you down."

"Of course. Who doesn't want to take down the Devil? Many have tried and I guarantee that you won't be the first to succeed."

"I have something the others don't."

"And what's that?"

"You get hurt when Chloe's around. I don't know why or to what extent but you bleed." He motioned to Lucifer's bloody hand. "All I have to do is bide my time and the opportunity will present itself. You'll be gone, back to wherever it is you go and out of their lives forever."

"Is that a threat?" Lucifer stood straight so he was towering over Dan. He let his eyes flame and Dan couldn't help but shudder.

"It's a promise!"

Lucifer almost missed the stutter in Dan's voice. For a man who was trying to be all tough, it went away the moment Lucifer showed a glimpse of his true form. Like it always caused, Dan stepped backward quickly tripping over a kitchen chair and landing onto the ground with a loud thud. Lucifer walked over to stand directly above Dan.

"You will not harm me or my family. You lay a finger on any of us and you will pay." His voice was deep. Lucifer watched as another shudder ran through Dan.

"What is going on here?" The lights suddenly turned on causing Lucifer to wince. "Dan?" Chloe walked over to where they were. "What are you doing?" She wrapped her arms around her torso.

"He's leaving," Lucifer answered for the man.

"This isn't good, Chloe." Dan hurriedly stood. "He isn't good." He pointed at Lucifer. "I don't know why you don't see that, but one day you will."

Chloe shook her head but said nothing.

"Get out!" Lucifer grabbed Dan by the nape of the neck and had no problem dragging the man to the front door. Lucifer yanked open the door and threw Daniel out making him land on the concrete of the driveway. "I better not see you around here." Lucifer slammed the door shut.

"Lucifer, what happened?" Chloe walked over to him and lifted his injured hand. "You're bleeding." She examined it.

"If he does that again I will punish him," Lucifer told her. "I don't care if he's Beatrice's father or a cop, he comes in here again like this and–"

"You'll throw him into the fiery pits of Hell? Come on, Lucifer." She pulled him into the kitchen. "He's going through some stuff, he needs time."

"Time?" Lucifer shouted. "He threatened me and our son. He needs punishment, not time."

"You wake the sleeping baby up there and it's you who will be punished so keep your voice down." Chloe grabbed the first-aid kit from underneath the sink and set it onto the counter.

"How did you know we were down here? We weren't loud." Lucifer sat into the chair Chloe pointed to.

"Funny enough, your son," Chloe said. "His wings popped out and hit me in the face, his eyes blazed too. I'm assuming because yours did."

"His eyes blazed?" Lucifer asked.

"Yup." Chloe nodded beginning to pick out the glass with tweezers. "Not only do we have to worry about his wings but we have to worry about someone seeing his eyes. Every day it's something else." She sighed.

"Chloe…" He paused not sure if he should continue his question.

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"Who? Dan?"

"No, Samael."

Chloe paused what she was doing to cup Lucifer's cheeks and look him in the eye. "I love him with all of my being. I don't care if he sprouts horns and a tail, I will always love him. Just like I will always love you."

"Do you wish he was normal? More like the Urchin was?"

"He wouldn't be him if he was more like Trixie. Yes, he has wings and his eyes apparently light up and I wouldn't complain if his cries weren't so loud, but I wouldn't change a single thing about him." Chloe told him going back to fix his hand. "He's my special angel, literally," Lucifer said nothing as Chloe finished disinfecting and bandaging his hand. When she finished she grabbed him by his uninjured hand and dragged him up the stairs, Lucifer made sure to turn the light off as they passed the switch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just hold still." Lucifer bracing himself. He looked down to make sure his feet were planted firmly on the floor. He took in his surroundings and when pleased he crept forward slowly. He held up his shield as he approached closer, "I can do this." Lucifer nodded to himself. He was the Devil. Surely, not something as trivial as this could defeat him.

He took a deep breath and eyed the target in front of him. Chloe had given him tips but verbal warnings were no match for the practice itself. He gulped slightly and couldn't help the slight tremor in his hands. Why were his hands shaking? He couldn't be that nervous. Could he?

With a final nod of determination, Lucifer pounced forward and was met with a stream.

"Little bugger!" Lucifer shouted jerking back to avoid the liquid. "I thought we talked about this, Samael," Lucifer said to the squirming infant on the changing table.

Unable to find a suitable nanny and with Chloe due to return to work in less than two weeks, Chloe had insisted that Lucifer finally change a diaper. He wouldn't be able to hold off forever, now was as good as a time as any. Three suits had been ruined on as many occasions while Lucifer attempted to change Samael's diaper each attempt leaving him with urine spots on his expensive suits.

Chloe giggled from her position in the doorway but said nothing. Lucifer would learn nothing if she continued to rescue him and do the task herself. She shook her head as he inched closer to the baby with an open diaper in his left hand acting as a shield. Their son's aim proved to be spot on as Lucifer was hit with another stream. He groaned in frustration.

"If you don't knock it off these suits are coming out of your trust fund," Lucifer told Samael. His son yawned and closed his eyes in response. "Yes, now go to sleep, that'll make this much easier." Satisfied that Samael was asleep Lucifer closed the distance quickly and changed the diaper. He held up the soiled nappy in Chloe's direction in triumph. "See, told you I could do it. Never underestimate the devil."

"Fourth time's the charm." Chloe nodded with a smile giving him a small clap.

"Thank you, thank you." He bowed holding out the diaper away from him. He trashed the diaper and picked up Samael. The moment made her heart swell.

Lucifer held Samael close to his chest and gave repeated alternating kisses to the baby's head and stomach. Each kiss earned either a smile, coo, or a small movement from Samael. Had someone told her when they first met that Lucifer would be an excellent dad– to her child– she would have laughed at them. Lucifer Morningstar with a baby? Ridiculous. But looking at him now, Chloe realized she couldn't have asked for a better father to her son.

Dan had been just as endearing to Trixie right after she was born. She had her father wrapped around her finger from the moment she was born. Then Dan had gone back to work. He started missing appointments, meetings, events, or family moments for work.

" _I'm on a case and I just can't get away. Tell her something, yeah?"_ That's what he told her every time he was absent. Chloe always made an excuse for him, the last thing Chloe wanted was for Trixie to hate her father.

Trixie had not been happy when Chloe told her she was going with Dan to visit his parents. She'd complained, cried, screamed, and even tried to make a deal with Lucifer; anything to not be with her dad. She wanted to stay with her mom, Lucifer, and Samael, she didn't want to go. Chloe hated forcing Trixie to do something she didn't want to do; her mother had done that to her and that was why their relationship was strained. Chloe knew however that in the future Trixie would be better off for spending time with her dad, even if it was forced.

On the other hand, Lucifer and Trixie got along from the very start. Lucifer had been unsure around Trixie, he hadn't dealt with a child before, let alone a human one. Trixie absolutely adored Lucifer, probably because of his own child-like behaviors. Since their partnership had grown romantic, the two had only gotten closer. Often, Chloe would find them watching some film or series on the couch. Trixie had no problem pausing their entertainment to explain things to the perplexed devil. Spongebob had been a very confusing show for him to watch, Trixie spent more time explaining the show than they had watching it.

" _And this yellow sea sponge lives in a tropical fruit?"_

_"Well, he's actually a kitchen sponge that lives under the sea, but yes in a pineapple," Trixie said._

" _And his pants are square?"_

" _That's right! That's why his name is Spongebob Squarepants. Because he's a sponge and his pants are square."_

" _But it's a rectangle. And even then it's three-dimensional so it would more of a rectangular prism of sorts, no?"_

" _Lucifer," Trixie giggle holding onto the remote. "That's not the point!"_

Lucifer was her…step-devil at this point. Chloe had put him on all the necessary forms for Trixie, he could pick her up from school, get medical information on her if the need arose and was invited to all events regarding her life. He hadn't missed a single one. He was at every event, front and center where she could see him. Sometimes he would drag Maze along and Chloe loved watching the looks the two seemed to garner from the other parents. Trixie certainly had a unique family

"Who's my handsome little devil?" Lucifer cooed at Samael.

Chloe smiled and left the room leaving father and son alone. She peeked in on Trixie to make sure she was sleeping before Chloe headed to the kitchen. Trixie's birthday was in a couple of days and Chloe was trying to make it her best one yet. Trixie had gone through a lot in the past year and Chloe felt that she deserved an amazing party. Lucifer had offered his Amex Black Card to Chloe for the party planning– he wanted no expense spared. Chloe turned it down right away but not after taking a couple of selfies with it and sending it to Ella who spent the next ten minutes freaking out over text.

So far Chloe had the guest list planned out as well as the food and overall theme. Trixie decided that the theme was biblical, basically, anything from the bible was fair game for her party, much to her father's horror and Lucifer's amusement. That had been a hard one to explain to the moms of Trixie's friends.

Lucifer had happily sat down with Trixie and with precise detail told her everything the Bible had gotten wrong; which was a lot apparently. For Lucifer, it was like flipping through a high-school yearbook. He made comments on many of the events and figures–if they actually existed– and others he tried to ignore. He attempted to skip over Adam and Eve, for obvious reasons, but being the only part of the Bible Trixie was familiar with, Lucifer was forced to talk about it. Chloe enjoyed hearing his side of the famous events, though she flinched several times when Eve and Cain's name was brought up. She still couldn't believe she had been engaged to the world's first murderer, or that Lucifer had let her. She still held that against him when it suited her.

Dan still hadn't responded to their invitation and Chloe wasn't sure if he would. Or if she wanted him to. Trixie said several times she didn't care if her father attended, but Chloe knew that despite her words, Trixie would be hurt if he wasn't there. She was going to have to talk to Dan, the thought made her sigh.

"And here's your mummy planning your sister's party." Lucifer's voiced pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hi, buddy," Chloe smiled at Samael.

"You know, I read that by narrating everything to the child it helps them develop their language skills." Lucifer placed Samael in his bassinet. "I think we should start doing that. I'm walking over to mummy now, Samael." he said keeping his eye on the boy as he walked to her.

"Lucifer," Chloe chuckled, "He won't start talking for at least a few more months, I don't think we're at that stage just yet."

Lucifer sighed happily, "Can't even talk and the little bloke has me doing ridiculous things. I digress, he is the prince of Hell so it fits him perfectly, he should have everything he desires in the finest qualities. He'll have demon armies at his command soon enough."

"Demon armies?" Chloe looked up. "I thought you said he was never going to Hell. How could he command an army?"

"It's a figure of speech, love," Lucifer assured her.

"No, no," She shook her head. "That's not a figure of speech when it could happen. But it won't, I'd rather die than have my son in Hell."

"As would I," Lucifer said with a nod. "Though I doubt he'd end up there in the first place. If he's as special as everyone keeps claiming then I don't see why my Dad would have him go to Hell in the first place."

"Lucifer, can I ask you something?" At his nod, she placed a hand on his arm as if she was already trying to calm him. "If your Dad has plans for everything and everyone… was it his plan for you to lead the rebellion and land in Hell?"

Lucifer was shocked. He had not been expecting that question from her. He opened his mouth several times to answer but it took minutes before an actual sound came out.

"No, free will doesn't work like that. That's very important to Dad and he'd never take away our choices."

"But he did, right? I mean, he forced you to Hell. He forced Amenadiel to try and take you back–"

"I no longer wish to discuss this." He told her playing with his cufflinks. "Especially in front of the child." He nodded in Samael's direction.

"Lucifer, I…"

"Excuse me." He walked past her quickly and out of the front door.

* * *

"Dan." Chloe walked over towards her ex-husband. Dan was hunched over his desk underneath the stairs. She reached out to him several times through text and email but had received no answer regarding Trixie's party so she came in person.

Dan looked up once before going back to his work, "You can't bring a baby in here."

Chloe placed a hand to the back of Samael's head, she looked down to make sure he was alright before she responded, "We brought Trixie here all the time."

"It's different!" Dan shouted. With an exasperated sigh, he threw his pen onto the desk and turned to stare at her. "What do you want? Your little pet will come after me if he so much as thinks I came to you."

"So, what, you're scared of Lucifer now?"

"He sprained my wrist when he threw me out." Dan held his bandaged wrist.

"You shouldn't have snuck into our house," Chloe whispered lowering her head to Dan's level. "You shouldn't have accosted him the way you did, he responded in kind."

Dan chuckled, "This baby," he pointed at Samael, "Is going to be seriously fucked up with him for a dad."

"This baby has a father who puts him first no matter what. Lucifer literally went to Hell to protect him and me; you wouldn't show up to a dance recital to save my or Trixie's life and you know it." She snapped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath bouncing Samael lightly when he started to fuss. The last thing she needed was for him to cry or his wings to pop out in the crowded station. "Are you coming to Trixie's party?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know…" Dan turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

"She won't say it but she wants you there Dan. All this fighting isn't good for her, she's sensing it. And if I'm being honest she's not tilted in your favor. Coming to this party, being civil, and maybe even having a good time might earn you some points." Chloe ran a hand through Samael's hair and turned to leave.

"Why did you come here?" Dan asked quietly. "After everything?"

"Because, Dan," Chloe didn't turn around. "We still have a daughter in common and she takes priority over everything else. Please come to the party. But if you try anything Lucifer won't hold back, and I'm not sure if I'd want him to." With those final words, she walked out of the station.

* * *

Chloe watched from her position by the grill as people slowly trekked into the decorated backyard. The yard was split down the middle; half was Heaven and adorned with silver and white balloons and streamers while the Hell side was matched in red and orange. Lucifer and Maze had complained loudly the entire time they set up the yard. Hell didn't have fires burning everywhere, Chloe could confirm that, so the color scheme of orange and red was off, it should be entirely black with a small hint of dark grey.

Lucifer even defended the Heaven side. The more appropriate colors would be blue and gold he said. The Silver City was a misleading name as barely anything there was actually silver. Still, Chloe and Trixie insisted on these particular decorations. Chloe wasn't worried about the accurate portrayal, she just wanted people to recognize the theme and go with it.

The yard was already bursting with guests, Trixie was very popular at school and everyone in her classes had been invited. Chloe didn't think that everyone who RSVP'ed would show up, she should've taken Lucifer's offer on hosting the party somewhere else. She flipped one of the burgers on the grill and looked back. A smile spread on her face when she saw two certain figures.

Lucifer walked out of the sliding glass doors with Samael in his arms. They looked absolutely adorable. They wore a matching three-piece suit. How Lucifer managed to get a suit on the infant successfully and not a diaper Chloe would never know. The jackets were black with matching slacks and a purple undershirt. The only difference was the lack of shoes covering Samael's feet. He loathed anything that had to do with his feet. He would kick, scream and his wings would flap the second someone tried to force shoes onto him. No wonder Lucifer decided not to put him in shoes, he'd already won one battle with the suit, better not to press his luck.

"Oh!" Chloe smiled as they got closer. She leaned over and kissed Samael's forehead. "You two are adorable."

Lucifer smoothed down his suit jacket at the compliment. "Well, it is a Devil party,"

"Bible," Chloe corrected him.

"And I'm in the Bible, so it is a Devil party." Lucifer matched her smile. "Why not dress him as his father? I knew the outfit I'd picked would work on him. Seems we have the same color options."

"What are you supposed to be?" One of Trixie's classmates asked coming to stand next to Lucifer.

"I'm the Devil," Lucifer told the child.

"No, you're not," The child scoffed, "The Devil has horns, a tail, and wears red. Not whatever that is." He motioned to his own ensemble wearing everything he just described.

"Bugger off random child." Lucifer leaned down and let his eyes flash red and at the same moment, so did Samael's.

"Lucifer!" Chloe took Samael from him and rubbed his back. "You can't do that!" She scolded glancing down to see if his eyes had gone back to normal. The second Lucifer stopped flashing Samael did as well. "Why does he do that? Whenever you do?"

"It's a Hellion connection," Lucifer shrugged. "Whether we like it or not he is the prince of Hell, he still has those abilities."

Before Chloe could say anything Ella swooped in and took Samael from her arms.

"Of course he's the prince of Hell! Look at how adorable he is in his little suit." Ella smiled. "You'd have to be royalty to wear this, nice choice with the purple, Lucifer. Purple is royal after all."

"Yes," Lucifer nodded, "That's why he's in purple."

"Although… he would look better with some horns, more realistic, you know? I think I saw a small pair somewhere." Ella turned with Samael cradled in her arms.

"Do not put horns on my child! Miss Lopez!" Lucifer shouted trailing after her to make sure not such a crime could be committed.

Chloe shook her head and watched as Lucifer and Ella fought over a small headband. The headband broke which Lucifer held up happily until Ella pulled out a tube of super glue. His face fell and the fighting resumed. Chloe turned back to the grill in front of her. The next time she glanced up her eyes met Dan's. He was standing awkwardly in the back of the yard with a present tucked under his arm. They shared a mutual nod.

The rest of the party went without a hitch. Trixie was happy that all the attention was on her and she lavished her presents. Her parents stood behind her with their respective partners on their side.

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone shouted.

"Make a wish, Monkey!" Chloe kissed the top of Trixie's head.

Trixie smiled at her and blew out the candles on her cake. Everyone cheered and clapped as Chloe began slicing the desert.

"So, Urchin, what was your desire?" Lucifer asked sitting next to Trixie.

"Lucifer, if she tells you it won't come true." Ella smacked his arm.

"It doesn't matter," Trixie looked from Ella to Lucifer. "It's already come true."

"Aw!" Ella wrapped Trixie in a hug.

"You're sure there's nothing else you desire? You know I can make it happen."

"Nope!" Trixie shook her head and hugged Ella back.

"Not even…?" Lucifer held up a set of keys.

"Nope!" Chloe echoed her daughter and appeared from nowhere as she snatched the keys from Lucifer's hands.

"Mom, no!" Trixie jumped up and followed her mom.

* * *

"Lucifer, thank you." Chloe reached across the bed and grabbed his hand.

"For what, Detective? Being my charming self?"

"For everything you did today. I know it wasn't easy for you to eat hotdogs and hamburgers with a cake from Costco." She smiled at him.

"I'd do anything for you and the little Urchin, even if it means eating terrible human food."

"You've really matured, you know that, right?"

"Oh, tell me more." He purred leaning close to her.

"Well, let's just say it's not a mystery where Sammy got his good looks from."

Lucifer responded with a kiss and was pleasantly surprised when Chloe didn't break it off. Their intimacy had been next to none in the past few months, especially since Samael had been born. They hadn't gotten farther than second base without being interrupted by a cry, phone call, or various shouts. The children were sleeping and their phones were off, Lucifer happily took the open invitation and moved to lay on top of her.

"You have no idea how much I missed this," Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I think I do." He kissed her passionately, "Now, shall we take bets on how long before I make you scream?" He grinned eyeing her mouth hungrily. "My bet is two minutes."

"You are so on, Morningstar!" Chloe flipped them easily and pinned his arms to his side. She reached over and turned off the light as a fit of giggles escaped her followed by a moan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucifer, stop!" Chloe shot up from the mattress.

"Stop? Never once have I been told to stop in bed." Lucifer grumbled following her movements.

"Shut up!" She hit his bare chest. "I think there's someone in the house, I heard a noise on the monitor." Lucifer closed his eyes and listened carefully, a few seconds later he heard a thud. Lucifer was out of bed, dressed and out the door before Chloe could untangle herself from the sheet.

Lucifer walked quickly but quietly towards Samael's room and slowly opened the door. He squared his shoulders preparing to attack whatever poor sod had thought it a good idea to sneak into his home.

"Remi?" Lucifer's shoulders dropped. In front of him stood Remiel dressed in her hunting outfit and holding a large spear. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, brother, on a mission." Remiel hit the floor with the base of her spear. "A rather important one."

"Brother? You know, Lucifer, I'm getting really tired of your family popping in whenever they please, seems like it happens every damn day." Chloe said walking around Lucifer into the room.

"Who are you?" Remiel asked holding the spear point in Chloe's direction.

"Put that down," Lucifer pushed the spear away from Chloe. "What business do you have here, sister? It better be good considering what you're wearing is filthy and you are in the room of a newborn."

"The child!" Remiel's eyes lit up. "That is why I am here." Remiel turned to the crib and stepped forward.

"Ah, ah, ah." Lucifer got in her path. "Don't go near my child."

"But brother, Azrael got to interact with him." Remiel protested.

Chloe was shocked. She often forgot just how "normal" Lucifer's family could be, with their petty squabbling and rivalries they were just like every other family. Only, their fighting could result in the deaths of millions of people. She chose to forget that last part.

"Azrael didn't have a spear pointed at him." Lucifer pushed away the spear again.

"You've always preferred her over me," Remiel said.

"And you always stuck to Amenadiel like glue, so once more, why are you here?" His tone conveyed his annoyance. He wasn't fooling around anymore.

"Father has sent me," Remiel straightened her back.

"Shocker." Lucifer shook his head. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here? In my home."

"I'm scouting of course," Remiel told him with a nod. She finally looked away from Lucifer and examined the room around her.

"Scouting?"

"Yes," Remiel nodded again. "I'm to make sure that everything will be safe for Father."

"Safe for Father?" Lucifer's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, God is coming here?" Chloe asked looking between the two.

"Yes," Remiel confirmed. "Father has much to discuss with you Luci and your mortal. He also requests that Amenadiel be present." She eyed Chloe warily. "Can you tell it not to speak to me?" She turned back to Lucifer.

"Remiel," Lucifer sighed crossing his arms. "You really should get used to mortals. They're not as bad as our other siblings make them out to be."

"Mortals are nothing but creatures created by our Father for his own amusement, yours apparently as well." She motioned to the crib. "I do not care or understand how this child is special. I stand by my opinion that it should be brought to the Silver City and dealt with accordingly. First Amenadiel and then you Lucifer, Father has let the two of you slip too much."

"You lay a finger on my son and you'll regret it." Chloe pointed a finger at Remiel.

"Oh, a threat from a human, how frightening." Remiel rolled her eyes and gripped her spear. "But no matter, I shall win any fight." She lifted her spear.

"I swear to Dad, stop it, both of you." Lucifer stepped between the two, "Remiel, that's not why Dad sent you here, so why don't you go do whatever he wanted you to and leave us alone. Detective," he looked at Chloe. "I assure you that you will lose that fight, so don't pick it. I am not equipped to be a single father."

"He speaks the truth, mortal." Remiel spat.

"Artemis want-to-be." Chloe shot back.

Remiel looked at her in confusion, "Artemis?"

"Remiel, take leave before I make you," Lucifer told his sister.

"I'll be back," Remiel said eyeing Chloe before she extended her wings and disappeared.

"How in the Hell is he still asleep?" Lucifer turned and leaned over the crib.

"That's what you're concerned about?" Chloe shook her head, "I'm calling Linda."

Lucifer sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this one bit.

* * *

Trixie was once again unhappily shuffled to her dad's house as they waited for their visit from God. Chloe refused to have her in the house when God arrived, she didn't want Samael there either but she had no choice in the matter.

Lucifer and Maze had reexamined and added security to the house, he was getting frustrated with his family's constant unwelcomed visits as well. They installed fingerprint locks on all the doors as well as bars to the front windows. Maze suggested having Hell hounds posted on guard as well but Chole shut down the idea. She refused to have a dog in the house, Trixie had been asking for one since she was six, and Chloe wasn't going to give in, especially to one raised in Hell and by demons.

"What do you prepare for God?" Linda asked looking through the refrigerator.

Chloe shrugged, "I have no idea." She stared absentmindedly at the living room in front of her.

"You know, he's kind of like our father-in-law." Linda shut the doors and placed a handful of items onto the counter. "I really want to make a good impression."

"Why?" Chloe asked turning to look at her.

"Um, he's God," Linda said with a scoff.

"With everything he's done, why should we care? He banished Lucifer, turned Amenadiel mortal, and has never done anything regarding the boys. I have nothing nice to say to him at all. For what he did to Lucifer and whatever he's planning for Samael, I could care less." Chloe told her.

Everything she said was the truth. She was not looking forward to this meeting with God, she half a mind to skip it but would never leave Lucifer alone. The brothers were going crazy. Lucifer was dragging Maze all over the city to find the best security measures while Amenadiel practiced over and over again what he was going to say to his father. Chloe might have found their behavior endearing if she didn't know the history behind them.

The last time Lucifer had spoken with his father he disappeared for hours while Chloe had needed him. She'd only forgiven him because everything had turned out fine, if it hadn't, they wouldn't be living together. Or talking to each other.

Chloe was nervous. She was nervous that Lucifer and his father would argue, nervous that she would say something to God, anger him, and he would punish their family, but she was most afraid of what he could do. He created the universe for, well, God's sake. It wouldn't take much for God to take Lucifer, Samael, or both away from her forever. She would be on her best behavior for that thought alone. She encouraged Lucifer to do the same, for their family at least, but she wasn't expecting much.

Only two people had ever had any direct influence on Lucifer's actions, his mother, and Eve; neither situation had ended too well.

"You need to relax, Chloe," Linda placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why would God come down if only to hurt us? He wouldn't need much to do that. He could do it from the Silver City. No, I think he has a plan."

"Yeah, some plan for my child," Chloe grumbled leaning on the counter. "I'm sorry, Linda, I'm probably coming off as insensitive. Charlie is just as special as Sammy."

"Oh, please! Don't worry about it. Frankly, I'm glad it's you and Lucifer and not me and Amenadiel. Not that I'm being insensitive," Linda smiled at her. "I'm glad Charlie doesn't have wings; I don't know how you guys are managing."

"We're hemorrhaging," Chloe shook her head. "Did I tell you that his eyes flame now?"

"Like Lucifer's?"

"A bit dulled down, but yeah. It's freaky enough when Lucifer does it, imagine it on a three-month-old."

"Does he have Lucifer's desire thing? You know," Linda pointed at her eyes.

"I don't think so. I mean, he has Lucifer and my mom wrapped around his finger but that's all babies, especially newborns."

"Probably won't know until he's older."

"I really hope he doesn't. He's special enough already... Charlie really doesn't have anything celestial?"

"No," Linda shook her head. "Besides looking like Amenadiel he got nothing from that gene pool."

"I know they're gifts and everything but –" Chloe began.

"They're not gifts!" Lucifer grumbled walking into the kitchen. He placed a box onto the kitchen counter, "They're jokes from my Father."

"What is that?" Chloe reached in and pulled a knife from the box.

"Oh, I'm confiscating Mazikeen's weapons. Found it better so they don't try and stab dear old Dad." Lucifer explained taking the knife from Chloe and putting it back in the box.

"She wouldn't actually try to stab God, would she?" Linda asked. Chloe and Linda shared a look and she sighed. "Of course she would. She's a demon and well, Maze."

"Oh, no, not Mazikeen." Lucifer shook his head. "Me." He fastened the child safety lock on the cabinet. "If it's harder for me to reach them I'll be less inclined, but not entirely stopped. That's your job," He pointed at Chloe.

"You want me to stop you?"

He shrugged, "If anybody has a chance it's you."

"It's true," Linda nodded. "He barely listens to me and Maze would just encourage him."

"Astute observation as always, Doctor." Lucifer smiled at Linda.

Chloe peered into the living room and when she noticed a missing demon she asked, "Where is Maze?"

"She's at the penthouse preparing," Lucifer answered. "Demons can't physically be in the presence of my father. His bright light and all attracts demons to him like a moth to a flame. They get transfixed and then, well, poof." He made a motion with his hand.

"They explode?"

"More like self-combust."

"Of course they do," Linda nodded once and returned to her cooking.

"Sammy?" Chloe folded her arms.

"Asleep in the room."

"Any idea when he'll be here?"

Lucifer only shook his head.

* * *

That had been days ago. As each twenty-four-hour mark passed Lucifer grew more irritated. He refused to leave the house, fearing that his father would show up and with him not there God might wander into the mortal world, or worse. Stay in the house for an extended period of time.

The thought made Lucifer anxious. He loathed the idea that his father would be visiting them and touching his stuff. He'd whined like a child when Chloe told him that he couldn't make God stand in the corner and promise not to touch anything.

Amenadiel was just as anxious as his brother. He wanted nothing more than to make a good impression on his father. He'd even donned the angel robes that he kept in the back of his and Linda's closet. The two brothers sat in silence, except for the babbling and cries of their sons– they didn't speak a word to each other.

Amenadiel tried making light conversation with Lucifer but was immediately shut down when the conversation turned to their father and the implications of his visit.

" _Maybe he's inviting us back into the fold, Luci, back into the Host."_

" _Oh bugger off brother. Father doesn't care about us at all, he wants something as he always does." Lucifer waved his brother off._

" _To be a family," Amenadiel walked closer to Lucifer. "Why else would he request my presence? Request Charlie's?"_

" _He didn't," Lucifer stated matter of factly. "He asked for you to be here, not Charlie."_

_"He's going to take an active role in our son's lives, I just know it." Amenadiel smiled.  
_

" _You're drunker than I am and I've barely had a bottle." Lucifer shook his head. Before Amenadiel could open his mouth to speak again Lucifer cut him off, "You say one more thing I'll throw you out the window. I'll deal with the doctor and Chloe's wrath later."_

So, they continued to sit in silence. Lucifer pounding drink after drink unless Chloe was around. Her presence practically nixed his celestial metabolism and he refused to be drunk near his son. The brothers would hardly interact with each other and they would never get involved with the other's child.

If he was being honest, Lucifer couldn't remember a time when he held Charlie willingly, all the times he had been forced. Yet, he couldn't get enough of his son. He loved holding Samael. He loved running his hands along the soft supple skin of the infant. He loved carefully twirling his fingers through the black curls of his son's hair. His favorite moments, however, were the ones where similar brown eyes met his own.

Samael didn't hold eye-contact for long, he was easily distracted by any noise–a trait Chloe said he received from his father– but those few seconds warmed his heart. Sometimes the simple eye-contact would cause Samael to smile. The second he gripped Lucifer's finger his father was gone. He would kill anyone who looked at his son wrong. Including his annoying brother…

"Stop staring at him!" Lucifer moved Samael so the babe's head rested on his shoulder. He rubbed the back smaller than his hand gently, it never took Samael long to fall asleep when he did that.

"I'm just curious," Amenadiel shrugged continuing to eye his nephew. "How is it that the Devil has a son so… normal."

"He's completely normal," Lucifer glanced down as Samael gripped his Prada shirt in his tiny fist. "Except the wings… and eyes of course. But besides that, he's completely like his mother and sister. Normal."

Amenadiel couldn't help the chuckled that escaped him and didn't stop despite Lucifer's death glare. "The boy is not normal and neither is Charlie."

"That, you are absolutely right about, my son."

Lucifer and Amenadiel jumped up from their positions on the couth at the voice. Lucifer placed a hand protectively on the back of Samael and looked to the figure to his right.

There, God, his father stood, before him.

Lucifer took in his father's appearance; God had chosen a glamor to simulate Amenadiel. Their skin tone matched perfectly. Lucifer was surprised to see his father had elected for grey hair.

"Thought I would take on the appearance of a grandfather," God said seeming to have read Lucifer's mind.

"Father!" Amenadiel shouted happily kneeling down before his father's figure. "Luci!" Amenadiel hissed when Lucifer didn't follow his movements.

"No thanks. Just got this suit back from the dry cleaner, besides… well, I just don't want to." Lucifer held Samael closer to him.

"Amenadiel, why are you on the ground?" Linda said as she and Chloe rounded a corner. "Oh my God. It's God. Actually God." The shock in Linda's voice was evident.

Chloe froze momentarily to look at the figure in front of her before she quickly took her spot next to Lucifer's side. She placed a hand on the small of his back and gripped his arm to calm him. She could already feel the heat radiating from his skin and the tenseness of his muscles.

"Rise, my son." God smiled placing a hand on Amenadiel's shoulder. "Samael," God turned his attention to Lucifer.

Lucifer would've taken a step back if not for Chloe's hands on him keeping him in place.

"I'm not Samael," Lucifer told his father.

"You are not the only Samael, but you still are Samael," God responded.

"No," Lucifer shook his head. "I don't go by the name anymore, no one calls me that. If I didn't let mum, what makes you think I'd let you?" Lucifer increased the pressure of his hands on Samael. He wanted to be able to feel his son better; the only thing truly keeping him from losing it completely.

God took a small step forward, pushing Amenadiel out of the way lightly. "That is the name I gave to you when I created you and that is the name I will address you by. Though given our present company, I can address you as 'Senior' if you'd like." God gave a smile.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head at his father's lame attempt at humor.

God's attention focused nowhere but on the infant beginning to squirm in Lucifer's grasp. When God took another step towards them Chloe let Lucifer take a step back.

"Father," Amenadiel said trying to gain his father's attention. "This is my and Linda's son, this is Charlie." Amenadiel held Charlie towards his father.

"Quiet, Amenadiel," God said continuing to stare at Samael.

Linda rushed to Amenadiel's side when she noticed his crestfallen look.

When God moved towards them again, Lucifer put Samael in Chloe's arms, "Take him and go." He told her.

"No," Chloe hissed. "I'm not leaving you."

"Chloe…" Lucifer was begging at this point. "Please,"

"No." She repeated firmly.

"So, you are the child I allowed to happen," God said standing straight a couple of feet away from the trio. "You are quite special indeed." God tilted his face trying to glance at Samael's.

"What do you want from my family?" Chloe asked aggressively eyeing God. "Why are you here all of a sudden? What do you want from Lucifer? From our son?"

"Oh, Chloe Decker." God smiled at her as if she didn't know a single thing. "I want nothing more of the child than for him to fulfill his destiny– the reason I allowed for him to be created."

"Explain yourself!" Lucifer demanded.

"This child," God finally turned to look at Charlie. "Was created because of his father being mortal."

"So, you didn't bless me with Charlie?" Amenaidel's voice was low. "He's not a part of some plan?"

"Amenadiel, you know I always have a plan. You wanted to be a mortal, it is all you talked about in the Silver City, so I let you be mortal. What is more mortal than creating life?" God said.

"You created life and you're not mortal, so that's bullocks." Lucifer hissed.

"Samael," God warned turning back to Lucifer and Chloe. "I am aware of how you feel about me, but I will not let you address me like that, understood?"

Lucifer wanted nothing more than to rage against his father, but Chloe's hand on his arm made him give a single nod.

"You were all wrong, including your mother." God looked at all of the faces before him. "I did not have Amenadiel bless John and Penelope Decker for Chloe to simply manipulate you." His eyes landed on Lucifer. "That was never my intention at all."

"Then what was your intention?" Chloe asked.

God motioned to Samael in her arms, "For him. You, Chloe Decker, were born to meet my son, that much is true, but it was never in an ill-manner." His brown eyes met Chloe's blue ones. "The two of you were always destined to meet, destined to connect and the child in your arms was always supposed to be born. He was the real purpose."

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth.

"I am saying that your true purpose in life was to have this child, that was what I created you for. As well as to be a gift for Samael." He added the last part at Lucifer's pointed look.

"A gift!" Lucifer shouted his eyes blazing. "She's not some show pony that you buy a whining spawn."

"An apology," God held up his hand trying to calm down his son. "For everything that happened between us, Samael."

"An apology?" Lucifer scoffed. "You think an apology will erase everything you did to me?"

"I did nothing to you that wasn't warranted."

"Warranted? You cast me out. You made me a hideous creature and threw me into Hell. Do you know how long it took for the pain to dissipate from when you allowed Michael to throw me out? How long it took for me to heal?" Not even Chloe's hand or Samael's small cry could keep Lucifer from transforming. "Look at me!" He bellowed matching the same tone from the Mayan. "You did this to me!"

Charlie whimpered and dug his head into his father's shoulder at his uncle's voice and appearance. Linda having never heard or seen Lucifer like this before had to look away.

"You made me a monster!"

"You are not a monster, Samael," God said.

"No, he's not." Chloe agreed with God.

She never thought she would agree with God on anything, but this point she couldn't let cross.

"He's the most beautiful thing in existence," Chloe grabbed the scarred flesh of Lucifer's chin and forced him to look at her. "I hate you for what you did to him, how you let humanity see him– the horrible pictures and stories they told of this beautiful man– your son. But I'll be forever grateful that's he's a part of my life. Even if it was engineered by you." As her hand moved to caress his cheek Lucifer changed back to his human form. Chloe smiled when their eyes locked.

"I put the two of you together to create the child in your arms, but I never engineered your feelings for the other. That is completely real." God said.

"May I?" God asked holding his arms towards Samael.

Chloe could feel Lucifer tense at his father's action and she turned her attention towards God at his request.

"I promise, I will return him to you."

Against her better judgment and Lucifer's silent protests Chloe gently handled Samael to God. Although she was nervous, she knew God would never hurt him. Lucifer and even Amenadiel wouldn't allow that to happen.

God held Samael up in the light to look at him better. God smiled when Samael's eyes flamed down at him. "You are a very special child indeed, Samael. I have big plans for you."

"Mind enlightening the class?" Lucifer inched closer to his father and son. God stood in silence for a single minute, gazing up at his grandson in a fascination Chloe couldn't place. God lowered Samael and handed him to Lucifer's waiting arms.

"This child is the most special of all my creations, my plans for him are the brightest. You should be proud, Chloe, your son will achieve great things."

"What things?" Lucifer prodded his father.

God hesitated before answering, "He will be the one to lead the charge, to blow Gabriel's horn. He will be my chosen one. He is the true messiah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include religious discussion (obviously) I am in no mean's an expert in any religion and everything has come from my own research and imagination. Some of this content could come across as coarse.
> 
> Happy reading!

It all happened in a single moment.

Lucifer placed Samael in her arms before he launched himself at his father. Amenadiel tried to intercept his brother, when he failed, he moved to pull his brother off their father. Chloe watched helplessly as Lucifer and God struggled against the wall. His Devil form had returned and with it immense strength. She clutched Samael to her chest and silently begged for it all to end. Linda held Charlie away from the chaos and talked to him quietly.

Chloe barely had time to prepare.

The room filled with immense heat, hotter than Hell.

Chloe shielded Samael in her breasts and shut her own eyes. She could see and feel the light through her eyelids. It engulfed her for several minutes before the world around her went black.

The first thing she felt was cold. It was very cold. She was wet. Wet and cold.

Chloe groaned at the aching feeling in her body. She hadn't even tried to move and she could feel the pain radiating through her. She was on the ground. How the in Hell was she on the ground? It took several minutes and countless moans of pain before Chloe forced one of her eyes open. The room was dark, it was nighttime. Minutes later and her other eye opened.

A figured laid in front of her just out of arms reach. She could tell from the suit that the figure was Lucifer. He was completely still and rolled on his side, his face away from her.

"Lucifer," She croaked. Her voice was dry and it hurt her throat to talk.

"Lucifer!" She tried again. He didn't move.

She whimpered as she moved her arms. The moment she placed weight on them she fell back onto the ground. Crawling it was. She inched slowly over to his immobile figure. "Please, please, please." She begged. Her hand shook as she placed two figures on his pulse, his skin was ice cold. It was never cold. He could stand outside in an Alaskan winter and he would still radiate heat.

She cried in relief when she felt a beat. It was faint and slow, undetectable to an untrained person.

"Lucifer," She moved her hand to cup his cheek. She forced him onto his back and ran her hands over his body. She couldn't feel any outright injuries but that didn't mean they weren't there. He still hadn't moved. Unable to hold herself up any longer she half-collapsed onto his body; her head on his shoulder as more waves of pain ran through her.

What happened? The last thing she vividly remembered was Samael in her arms and a bright light.

Samael… Where was he?

A whimper from someone other than herself made her ears perk. She knew that whimper.

"Sammy?" she said. She still couldn't see in front of her, she couldn't place him in the darkness.

Another whimper.

"Sammy, it's okay. Mommy's here." She reached up and grasped onto the overturned couch next to Lucifer's still body. She let out a cry of pain as she lifted her body up. Tears streamed down her cheeks and stung whatever rested on her cheeks. The pain was all over but she felt it most in her head and left foot. She took heavy breaths and slowly turned her head to look around.

Two more figures rested ten feet to her left; Amenadiel and Linda.

Where was her son? Where was God? She didn't see his figure anywhere.

The house was a complete mess. Anything breakable seemed to have shattered. The windows were missing glass, shards of lightbulbs littered the ground and all the furniture was destroyed.

Samael whimpered again drawing her attention to her right, he was in that direction. She used the furniture around her as rails as she slowly limped and made her way over to the whimpers. Finally, she saw him. He was in his carrier wide awake. His mouth opened and he let out a breathy whimper when she came into his view.

"Sammy," She smiled and fell to her knees in front of him. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He didn't appear to be. It was only when a light bounced off the wall that she noticed one of his wings. Where was the other? She lifted him up gently on the side where a wing should have been. It was tucked underneath him.

At some point his wings must have unfurled, his right one getting caught his carrier. How long had he been in pain? How long had they been out? When she unstuck his wing both furled back into his body and he smiled at her.

"You're okay," She soothed carefully extracting him from his carrier and holding him to her body. She kissed the top of his head and held him tight. Thankful that he at least seemed unharmed. The fabric of his blanket fell to the ground. Someone had wrapped him in his blanket. Someone took the time and care to make sure he was properly in his carrier and warm.

What the Hell? She repeated to herself.

She slowly lifted herself up and using the furniture around her again she made her way back to Lucifer. "Lucifer," She nudged his back with her foot.

She tried again.

"Lucifer," This time it was a sob that escaped her. She fell to the ground and rested her back to the couch. She let herself cry as she held Samael closer to her. One of his hands flexed on her cheek as if to comfort her.

"Decker?"

She recognized the voice immediately, "Maze!" She shouted.

Maze was with her seconds. She couldn't see much of the demon except for her face contorted in worry. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Chloe shook her head as more tears escaped her eyes. "Lucifer won't wake up."

Maze ran her a hand down Lucifer's chest and nodded in understanding, "He's still breathing."

"Linda…Amenadiel," Chloe used her head to motion to their location.

Maze jumped up and checked on the still unconscious couple, "They're alive." Maze told her.

"Charlie?"

"He's here, Linda's got him." Maze carefully extracted Charlie from his mother's arms. Charlie seemed unarmed like Samael, but he too was asleep. "What happened?" Maze was back in front of her. "What do you remember?" Maze put a hand on Samael's head. She seemed to need to be able to feel his life, to comfort herself that he was alive.

"I…" Chloe took a large breath. "Lucifer attacked him, he attacked God." Chloe rolled her head to look at her partner. "There was a bright light and then…" Chloe drifted off.

"Bright light? Heat?"

Chloe nodded.

Maze sighed, "He showed his true form."

"What?" Chloe turned back to the demon.

"It happened while Lucifer was attacking him, right? The light and heat?" Maze asked.

Chloe nodded again.

"He must've let his glamor fall and his true form was exposed. The bastard is basically like a portable sun; a big ball of gas, heat, and light. It exploded causing all of this damage and knocking everyone out." Maze put her hand under Chloe's elbow. "Can you stand? We need to get you away from all this glass." With Maze's help, Chloe stood easily and waited as Maze flipped the couch back over. Chloe sat at Maze's insistence as she worked on getting everyone else up.

Lucifer was the first to stir. His grunt signaled his awakening to the room and Maze was at his side in seconds. "Mazikeen? What happened? Where's the Detective and Sammy?"

"We're over here," Chloe said to try and ease him. Her body still radiated pain; her head was the only body part she could move with little effort.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer collapsed onto the couch next to her. He reached over and placed a hand on her arm and the other on Samael's back. "Is he okay?"

"We're fine, he's fine." She tried to reassure him. Her face covered in bruises and cuts as well as her wavering voice caused her to fail. "Lucifer," She wailed.

"I know, I know," He took her head into the crook of his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her temple as she broke down into sobs. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes.

It was all his fault. If he'd left his father alone… controlled his temper. Lucifer stifled his own sob. The last thing Chloe needed was for him to break down as well. She was always the strong one, he needed to support her.

He didn't know what had come over him. The moment God had mentioned Samael and Messiah in the same sentence, Lucifer saw red. He didn't even know what was happening until he had pinned his father to the wall. True realization didn't kick in until he saw beams of light escaping from his Father's glamor.

Amenadiel and Linda were hurt because of him. They had laid unconscious for hours, Linda on top of Charlie as day turned to night. He was responsible for their injuries and any trauma Charlie may have suffered.

But worst of all was Chloe.

The mother of his child, the love of his life– his partner was clinging on to him for dear life. He had almost failed her. Almost gotten her killed. If she hadn't shielded her eyes or Samael's… he shook his head at the thought.

Maybe Daniel was right, maybe the ones he loved would always end up hurt. Possibly even dead.

* * *

Chloe sighed and examined the mess around her. The broom in her hand, the pile of debris, and full garbage can did little to mask the destruction. Their house was absolutely destroyed. The only thing that remained were photo albums, some books, and Lucifer's piano. The house looked as if it had imploded on itself. God's light had spread throughout the rooms and left no part untouched– except for Samael's nursery. Nothing in the nursery had been damaged. Her and Lucifer's bed had been split in two, but the white crib next to it was pristine.

It was a miracle.

She believed God had done this purpose. She also believed that it was God who had wrapped Samael up and made sure he was safe in his carrier. How he did that after exploding she wasn't sure, but she knew it was because of him that Samael hadn't been harmed. The least the bastard could do.

The night had been rough after everyone had awoken. Linda was angry, her ache of having Charlie connected to his paternal side gone. Amenadiel crushed by the realization that his father did not care about his sons or grandsons. Maze raged against God screaming "I told you so!" several times throughout the night. Chloe sat on the couch clutching Samael and attending to Charlie as his parents fumed and began the cleanup.

Lucifer collapsed sometime around three, a large cut being revealed under his hairline, and gushing blood. His vulnerability around Chloe aggravated the wound as Lucifer moved around. Refusing to go to the hospital Amenadiel and Maze lifted him onto the couch where he'd been ever since.

When light started to filter through the windows Chloe handed Lucifer Samael and began surveying the damage. They wouldn't be able to live in the house while it was being repaired– Chloe wasn't sure if she'd even want to. She made a mental note to talk to Lucifer about finding a new place when he was back in his state of mind.

Lucifer alternated from lying on the couch to sitting up and babbling incoherently; he made more sense to Amenadiel than anyone else. Amenadiel claimed he was switching between 'the language of the Gods' and 'mortal' talk. He would sway as he mumbled to Chloe and she would nod to try and appease him. He definitely had a concussion thus they all took turns keeping him awake. Chloe more than once had to wrestle a bottle of alcohol from his hands, he didn't seem to grasp that whiskey and concussions could not mix.

Chloe couldn't stop the thoughts bursting into her brain. God had been in her house; God had destroyed her house and God had announced that her son would literally end the world.

It all seemed like a horrible dream.

She would wake up from the nightmare and Lucifer would be hovering over her ready to give her comfort. He would lay his body onto hers and hold her tight. He would pepper kisses all over her face as she explained her dream. He would assure her that everything was okay, that it was just a dream.

Except it wasn't.

And the only person who could offer her any semblance of understanding was currently out of his mind.

Amenadiel refused to talk about the revelation without Lucifer present and completely coherent. He claimed he didn't know the full meaning–Lucifer knew more than he– and any answers he gave to her would just worry her.

"Lucifer…." Chloe sighed lifting him up by his armpits as he slumped off the couch.

"You're very, very, very hot Detective. Do you think we'll ever shag?" Lucifer gave her a lopsided smile.

"We already have," She told him attempting to straighten him on the couch to prevent him from falling again.

"We have?" He giggled like a schoolgirl. "How was it?"

"You got me pregnant, so I'd say successful."

"Pregnant?" He giggled again. "I never realized how funny you were, Detective. You know, if this whole cop thing doesn't pan out you can be a comedian, funny little minx."

"He's completely lost it," Chloe turned to Linda in frustration.

"He's concussed," Linda said.

"He's delirious!" Chloe sighed running a hand down her face. "I need him to get better so we can talk. Any ideas?"

"Leave." Maze shrugged clearly exasperated. "You make him vulnerable which is why he's acting like this. Leave for a few hours and he'll go back to normal. He can't heal when you're around. Take the kid and go."

Chloe nodded once. Maze was right, why she hadn't thought of that? Of course, Lucifer was off his rocker. He got hurt and developed a concussion– like any mortal would have–because he was near her.

"Okay, okay." She sighed. "I'll take Samael, I guess we can go visit my mother for a few hours. By the time we get back, he should be back to normal."

"Would you mind taking Charlie with you?" Linda asked sitting next to Lucifer on the couch. "I don't mind watching over this one while you're gone but he really is going to need my full attention."

"Sure," Chloe smiled at her friend. "I would love to take Charlie, he and Samael can spend some together." She nodded in affirmation and began the process of loading both babies into the car.

* * *

The visit to her mother had been brutal.

Chloe had to sit and listen to her mother complain about unmet dressing room expectations and how insufferable the new director was. Chloe would nod every once in a while to her mother to simulate attentiveness when in reality she wasn't listening at all. Her eyes drifted from her mother to Samael sleeping soundlessly in his grandmother's arms. Penelope walked around the room complaining about trivial things as the newly proclaimed messiah slept soundly in her arms.

Chloe couldn't believe it.

Her son was supposed to end the world.

That little bundle clutched in his grandmother's arms was supposed to bring about the apocalypse. There were no signs of his 'true purpose' as God had said.

Samael was the sweetest baby she'd ever met. He didn't cry through all hours of the night. He didn't pull on her hair as Trixie had been so fond of. He didn't gum her while feeding. How could something that was so small, innocent, and gentle bring about the end of the world?

At least he wasn't the Antichrist Chole told herself.

She'd be lying if she said that thought hadn't crossed her mind. How could it not? From the womb, her son was transporting her to Hell and setting things on fire. It had crossed her mind many times.

Prying Samael from her mother's arms had been brutal as well.

_"I barely get to see him, Chloe, just let me hold him for a few minutes!" Penelope begged cuddling Samael.  
_

" _Mom…" Chloe sighed. "Lucifer will be awake by now and he'll want to see his son."_

She'd told her mother that Lucifer had been awake for several days– not an entire lie – and that they had visited to give him some peace. Charlie had tagged along because Chloe had promised his parents to watch him.

" _And what about me? Huh?" Penelope shook her head at her daughter. "I'm his grandmother, the only one he's got as far as I'm aware, I want to spend time with him."_

" _Mom," Chloe tried again._

" _No, Chloe! I'm a part of this family, aren't I?"_

" _Of course you are, but–"_

" _No buts. Samael is my grandson and I deserve to spoil him rotten." Penelope grinned down at her grandson earning her a coo and a smile. "He's so cute, much cuter than you were."_

" _Thanks?"_

" _Let me keep him tonight, I promise he'll be alright and treated like a prince."_

" _You have no idea," Chloe mumbled to herself._

" _You and Lucifer can spend some together, huh?" Penelope nudged her suggestively. "Maybe give me another grandchild? Three's a lucky number!"_

" _Ha!" Chloe let the laugh escape her. "Not going to happen."_

" _What? Lucifer doesn't want any more kids?"_

_Chloe sighed again, "It's all complicated, Mom. I can't really get into it." She folded her arms._

" _All the more reason I should get to spend the night with my only grandson." Penelope pouted her lips._

_It honestly wasn't the worst idea in the world._

Chloe returned to the house with Charlie when she received Linda's text that Lucifer was better. She found the entire group seated at the bare kitchen table. Lucifer smiled warmly at her as he sipped from a bottle of whiskey.

"Now, that we're all here and conscious I want answers." Chloe took her seat next to Lucifer. The brothers shared a look.

"Well, what's your question?" Amenadiel asked Chloe.

"My son being the Messiah," she said in disbelief. "What does that mean?" She turned to Lucifer.

"I thought Jesus was the Messiah," Linda said.

Amenadiel, Maze, and Lucifer all laughed.

"That pillock? Please!" Lucifer chuckled.

"I don't understand…" Linda looked between them all.

"Jesus is…" Amenadiel paused.

"Well, like much our siblings–Amenadiel– he claims to be Father's favorite son." Lucifer started.

"Yet his name doesn't start in 'EL', does it?" Amenadiel smiled smugly.

"True," Lucifer pointed at his brother. "Jesus was Father's first attempt at mixing celestials and mortals."

"So, Jesus is a Nephilim?" Chloe asked.

"Not quite," Lucifer shook his head. "He's more of a mortal with celestial powers."

"Father always loved his human creations, until mother tampered with them. By giving them celestial powers, Father thought that maybe that would undo what mother did." Amenadiel explained.

"So, Jesus was his first test." Lucifer nodded taking another gulp of the bottle.

"Wait, wasn't Jesus before your time?" Chloe turned to Lucifer. "You would have been in Hell well Jesus roamed the Earth."

Lucifer nodded, "Yes, well, we did interact briefly."

"Your failed temptations," Maze eyed Lucifer. "I mean, was it really that hard to tempt the guy? He was mortal."

"And he had strong influence from my Father and siblings." Lucifer leaned closer to Maze. "Not like you would have been successful."

Before Maze could respond Chloe placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder to grab his attention, "As enlightening as this family history is, what does this have to do with my son? Why is Samael the Messiah and not Jesus?"

"Well," Lucifer and Amenadiel shared a look.

"He failed," Amenadiel finished. "Even though he was our brother, he was still technically mortal, meaning he had free-will. He used that free-will and exposed celestials to the world."

Maze took the bottle from Lucifer and drank from it before answering, "His miracles."

"By exposing celestials to the mortal world he went against Father's rules." Amenadiel continued.

"Sort of like when I punished mum by keeping her on Earth instead of sending her back to Hell. I technically kept my deal with… him… but it wasn't as he intended so there were consequences. The pillock technically did as he asked, he died for the mortal's sins and whatnot but that was it. Once he did, his purpose was ultimately fulfilled." Lucifer took the bottle back from Maze.

Amenadiel wrapped his arm around Linda's shoulders, "Father never actually decreed that Jesus was the messiah, he just convinced everyone he was by those lame miracles of his." Amenadiel nodded.

"So, Samael is the Messiah." Chloe grabbed Lucifer's hands with both of hers and gave them a squeeze. "What does that mean? What is he going to do?"

Lucifer sighed, "Nothing until he's called. Before the world can officially end the seven seals must be broken– that's done by others. The Messiah simply comes in at the end and does his job."

"What will it look like?" Linda asked clutching Charlie.

"No one really knows," Lucifer shook his head. "We've already established that the insipid book is wrong, but no one knows what it'll look like."

"Since you're sent to Hell by guilt, does that mean the guilty will remain and you'll be the one to collect them?" Chloe looked at Lucifer.

"No, because that will never happen," Lucifer assured her.

"What do you mean, brother? If it's Father's will…"

"Father's will? You can't be serious!" Lucifer stood and motioned to the destroyed living room. "Look what he did to my home. How he ignored you and your son. You can't seriously still be preaching his will."

Amenadiel cricked his neck and sighed, "Father knows best." It was obviously forced.

"Screw God!" Linda smacked her hand on the table. "I'm with Lucifer, how do we stop the end of the world?"

"By preventing the opening of the seven seals," Lucifer told her. "If they're never opened then Samael won't have to be the Messiah and things go back to normal. Speaking of which…" Lucifer looked around the room "Where is my son?"

"It took you this long notice that your son wasn't here?" Chloe said looking at him incredulously.

"I've been rather preoccupied with the end of the world and all." He told her.

"He's with my mom," Chloe answered.

"You do know that by the end of the night she'll have him in some sort of modeling contract or in some commercial?"

Chloe nodded, she honestly wouldn't put it past her mother. Samael was definitely cute enough.

"Where his wings could pop out at any moment?" Lucifer finished.

"Oh, no." Chloe jumped up and grabbed her purse. Together Lucifer and Chloe exited the house– the door fell to the ground behind them– and they raced to save their son from mortal exposure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is safe?" Chloe asked biting down on her lip.

She was standing on the balcony of the penthouse. It was hard to think that a little more than a year ago they had stood here, proclaimed their love, and then he'd gone. Just looking at the penthouse doors riddled her with anxiety. She wasn't happy to be here. But they had nowhere else to go, their house was unlivable.

This was the only one of Lucifer's properties that remained close to Trixie's school and the station.

The house officially– on all the paperwork – was destroyed because of a sudden ruptured gas line. Lucifer had even cleared out Samael's nursery and made it match the rest of the house to avoid suspicion. Chloe couldn't believe how quickly Lucifer was able to get that down, she hated lying on legal documents, but then again they couldn't exactly say God had exploded in their home. To smooth things over Lucifer bought the destroyed home and the land surrounding it. What he planned on doing with it she wasn't sure; she just knew he was talking about bulldozing and starting over.

She was not thrilled about moving into the penthouse. Lucifer had moved in with her because of the dangers it imposed on a child. Samael would begin crawling soon; what if he ended up in the elevator and managed to get down into the club? What if he crawled onto the balcony? What if he flew off the balcony?

Chloe hurriedly went back inside and shut the patio doors at that thought. Samael had made no movements or hints that he was anywhere close to flying, but it would happen eventually. It had to. She was already writing a list of everything they would need to secure the penthouse. The employees at their local Home Depot just loved them. They probably knew Lucifer's name on sight by now.

"Darling," Lucifer sighed setting down several bags. "I know this isn't up to standards right now, but it's all we have at the moment."

She knew she had been the one to tell him as much.

"Unless you want to stay with your mother?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Not funny," She chastised him. "I should make you sleep on the couch for that remark."

"That's not going to be much of punishment anymore. Unlike your horrid couches mine are of the best quality, I'd love to sleep on them."

"Oh, so, you want to sleep away from me?"

Damn. She'd tricked him.

"Of course not," He purred crossing the space between them. "Every night I lay with you reminds me of the Silver City. Before all that funny business." He wrapped her in a hug.

"You're lucky you're cute," She told him returning the embrace. "We need to find a new place soon," she snuggled her head into his hard warm chest. "Trixie keeps getting moved around and I don't want her to get comfortable here only for us to move again. Plus, I'm not thrilled with Samael being here either."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I know, Darling, I already have a realtor working on some homes. We could have some showings as early as tomorrow."

"I'm also thinking about getting an extension on my maternity leave."

He pulled away from her and looked down at her.

"What, why? You love work."

"Yes I do," she nodded. "But that was before our house was destroyed and our son was proclaimed as the Messiah. I don't think I can work and juggle all of this. It's a lot, Lucifer."

"I know, I know," he repeated pulling her into a hug again. "I'm working on gathering everything we need, religiously and otherwise."

"Okay," she pulled back. She turned from him and picked Samael out of his carrier as he began to stir. "What's the first seal?" she asked laying kisses to Samael's head and rubbing his back.

"As far as I've been able to ascertain none of the seals have been broken. No plagues, no world-wide famine, no riders on horses, etcetera, etcetera." He waved his hand in dismissal at her question.

"But the first one?"

"Well, the arrival of the Antichrist," Lucifer said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Many would have assumed it to be the child in your arms– our child – but as we've established, he's the exact opposite."

"Okay, so how do we find the Antichrist?"

"According to that banal book he'll ride in on a white horse with a crown and a bow."

"That would be obvious, right? I mean, a man appearing on a white horse dressed like cupid has to draw some attention– even in LA."

"You'd be surprised. There wasn't much of an announcement or an affair at the birth of the adorable Messiah." Lucifer leaned forward and pinched one of Samael's cheeks. "Look at this adorable offspring, I couldn't be more pleased."

"Uh-huh as much as I love seeing you as a proud daddy, someone made a stinky and I need to pick up Trixie from school." She placed Samael in Lucifer's arms.

"Can't we switch jobs?" he asked holding Samael away from his suit. "I just bought this."

"When are you going to make the switch from suits to jeans? You looked handsome when you were impersonating Dan and you were in those jeans, especially the skinny ones." She gave him a wink.

"What?" He frowned at her. "Have something in your eye, Detective?"

"I'm flirting with you, you idiot." She smacked his arm. "Now, change your son." She turned away from the two boys and grabbed her purse off the bar's counter. "I'm going to pick up dinner on the way, what are you feeling?"

"Szechuan chicken?"

"Chinese it is," She returned to Lucifer and kissed Samael on the back of his head. "Bye Sammy, I love you. And I love you." She gave Lucifer a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm," He pulled away. "While you're out keep an eye open for a white horse riding down from the sky." He chuckled. "It's a real concern; could cause traffic hazards."

"You're funny." She turned away from him again and entered the elevators.

* * *

"So, we're living in the penthouse now?"

Chloe glanced back at Trixie through the review mirror, "Just for right now, Monk– Hun." She corrected herself. "How was school?" she changed the subject.

"It was okay…" Trixie said slowly. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Chloe gently applied her foot to the break as they approached a red light.

"Are you and Lucifer going to get married?"

Chloe did a double-take at her question. She found herself staring at Trixie through the mirror and jumped when the sound of a honk broke through her daze. "Uh, why would you ask that?"

"Well, you guys are living together and you have Sammy," Trixie shrugged. "I thought it was the next logical step."

"Logical?"

Trixie nodded, "When you get married you have babies– like you and daddy did with me – except you and Lucifer have a baby and you're not married. So, that's next, right?"

"Honey," Chloe drawled out. "I don't want you worrying about things like that, okay?"

"But I would love it if you and Lucifer got married! He'd actually be my step-dad."

"Isn't he already?"

"Yeah, but like officially and stuff. It would be so cool to say that Lucifer was my step-dad instead of just my brother's dad."

"Is that how you introduce him? The guy who got me pregnant?"

Trixie nodded again, "I'm not wrong."

"Yeah, but that makes me sound like a slut." Chloe mumbled.

"Like those girls that used to hang around Lucifer?"

"Exactly," Chloe smiled at Trixie. "And I like to think that I'm different than they are."

"You are, mom," Trixie leaned forward in her seat and put a hand on Chloe's arm. "Lucifer loves you."

"He loves you too."

* * *

Lucifer poured himself a drink once he was satisfied that Samael was asleep in his bassinet. Chloe wouldn't be thrilled to learn that Lucifer had brought him down into the club, but it wasn't open at the moment. He wasn't that daft. He sat at the bar and looked through some of the flier's the real estate agent had dropped off, so far, Lucifer hadn't seen a single thing that would work for them.

The houses were either too big with not enough rooms or had the right amount of rooms but they were too tiny. He wanted a seven-bedroom home; a master bed for him and Chloe, bedrooms for both of the children, a guest room, an office for Chloe, a library of-sorts for himself, and a playroom– Samael and Trixie needed a room for all their toys. Ideally, the house would also have a minimum of three bathrooms, a large backyard with a pool and space for a jacuzzi, as well as a six-car garage. He would accept no less, it was a modest list in his opinion.

Who knew it was so hard to find such a house in LA?

"What do we do, Sammy?" he glanced at his son as he took a sip of his drink. "We can't stay here; mummy doesn't like it and she's already stressed enough as it is." he sighed to himself. "We need to make things easier for her," he turned to face his son completely.

"No more extending those wings– though they are your given birthright– no flying, and no more flaming eyes. I think mummy hates that the most. I won't do it if you won't."

He took Samael's silence as his answer.

"Good, we're in agreement." He held up his tumbler in cheers and drank again. "Oh, that's good. And don't tell mummy I'm drinking either, she doesn't like that."

"She doesn't like a lot of things."

Lucifer swirled in his stool to face the voice, "Maze, did you find what I asked?"

"Wasn't easy," Maze placed a bag onto the bar. "You wouldn't believe how hard this shit was to track down." She grabbed the tumbler from Lucifer's hand and drank the contents in one tilt of her head.

"And it's authentic?" Lucifer pulled the bag to him.

"I wouldn't have brought it if it wasn't, don't insult me." Maze warned him.

"Truce," Lucifer held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm just concerned is all." He lowered his hands and opened the bag. Maze crossed the bar to stand behind him as he removed the item from the bag. He set it gently down in front of them. They spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Not very impressive, is it?" Lucifer broke the silence.

Maze shook her head, "I was expecting silver or gold, maybe even marble but not… clay." Lucifer nodded his head in agreement.

Before them rested a bowl with a diameter the length of a foot and eight inches in depth. The bowl was simply average despite its historical importance. It was made of clay and held no ornate designs. If you didn't know what you were looking at you'd never know it's significance.

"Pontius Pilate's bowl." Lucifer's mouth twitched.

"How is this supposed to be of use to us? Are you going to take a bath in it?" Maze joked.

"In a way," Lucifer answered stopping Maze's laughter. "Pontius used this bowl to clear his hands of my brother's crucifixion, thus, eliminating himself of guilt."

"But he ended up in Hell, I would know, I tortured him for a few thousand years."

"Yes, but he was sent to Hell over his guilt of other manners. Not because of my brother," Lucifer met Maze's eye line. "So, reason stands that if we use the bowl to wash Samael with–"

"It'll clean him and keep him hidden." Maze finished finally understanding the weight of her task to gather the bowl.

"Right, sort of like a cloaking device as long as pure water comes from the bowl and washes him entirely. I'll have his mother do it, I'm not exactly pure and I don't want to take any chances."

"It'll only hide him from demons and celestials and only for a short period of time." Maze pointed out.

"Then he'll be bathed daily with the bloody thing. Both of my sisters sensed danger and I'm not taking any chances. The Detective and the Urchin can have a wash with it as well, just to be safe."

"What's next?" Maze asked.

Lucifer sighed, "You won't like it."

"Meaning?"

"It took you a few weeks to track down this one, right?" He pointed at the bowl. When Maze nodded he continued, "What I need you to find next… well, I'm not even sure if it's possible."

"Spit it out already, I'm bored." Maze folded her arms.

"I need the nails used in Jesus' crucifixion and Iscariot's thirty pieces of silver." He told her. "The nails we'll use to hold down any foe that crosses our path– demon, celestial or mortal– and the silver pieces are extremely coveted. Useful for bargaining if need be."

"That's quite the task…" Maze sighed. "No one has seen the silver in centuries, Judas doesn't even know where they are and the nails…" she trailed off.

"I know it won't be easy, but you'll do it for your King and Prince." His tone of voice made it clear that it was a command.

"I'll do it for the Prince," Maze looked to Samael's sleeping form. "He's less annoying than you are and I like him better." Maze poured herself a drink and finished it in one swig. She sighed contently as the burning sensation made its way down her throat and into her stomach. "I'll go." She nodded firmly. "But you better keep the Prince alive, understand? If I hear that anything has happened to him–"

"You really think I'd let something happen to my own son?"

"I'll make you so unrecognizable that not even Decker could pick you out of a line-up, got it?"

He simply nodded.

"Good." Maze stood from the bar and moved towards Samael. "I'll be back, my Prince." She gently touched the top of his head.

"Doesn't treat me with that respect…" Lucifer mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Maze turned back to him and unsheathed one of her knives.

"Nothing." Lucifer shook his head.

"That's what I thought." She turned away from the pair and walked away. She was halfway up the small stairs before she was stopped.

"Mazikeen, in all seriousness I really do appreciate what you're doing for my son. I know we've had our ups and downs, and I'm thankful we could set all that aside. Everything that you've done for Chloe, Samael, and Beatrice– my family… my debt to you will never be repaid."

Maze spun to face him, "Damn straight."

He smiled, "I have one more favor to ask of you, another debt."

"What do you want now? Herod's crown?"

"No," he chuckled. "Nothing of the sort. The events of the last few days have had me thinking of the future, Samael's future to be exact. It's very unlikely, but in the almost impossible situation where Samael finds himself an orphan…" Lucifer took a deep breath. "I'd like for you to be his guardian."

"His guardian?"

"Yes, of course, it would only happen if Chloe and I are both, well, dead. I have no doubt that you would protect him more than anyone."

"You'd rather he live with me than with Linda? Or Ella? Or even Chloe's mom? You want a demon to raise the Messiah?"

"Should the situation arise." Lucifer nodded.

"Decker's okay with this?"

"I haven't talked to her," Lucifer told her honestly. "But I'm sure she wouldn't object."

"I'll do it," Maze said folding her arms. "But I don't want just the kid. I want the money and Lux."

Lucifer chuckled, "I've set a sizable fund away for the Urchin, the rest is yours should Chloe and I perish."

"And the cars, I want that too."

"Let's not get greedy Mazikeen… now, why don't you be a good little demon and fetch me what I've asked."

Maze spun and raised her middle finger in the air before walking out of the club.

* * *

Chloe stared the bowl in front of her warily before looking down at her son settled in his small tub. Lucifer had given her strict instructions. She was to bathe Samael using the bowl, a white washcloth, pure filtered water, and Johnson & Johnson's no tears baby formula; nothing else was to be used. Once the water cleansed him, it couldn't be repurposed and was to be drained down the sink. Afraid of jinxing the ritual Lucifer had left the building, he didn't want to take any chances.

She'd warmed the purified water to a toasty hundred and twenty degrees– Samael liked his bathwater on the warmer side. The room itself felt like a sauna, Chloe was already sweating and the bath hadn't even begun. She was dressed in a white blouse and shorts; Trixie was dressed in a similar manner in case Chloe needed help. The water she was to use was being held in a large galvanized container, on the middle of the container was a large cross. Lucifer said the water itself wasn't holy water, but that was the container's only purpose, it had only held holy water previously.

Chloe didn't fully understand how the ritual was going to protect their son, but she was willing to perform it anyways. Lucifer wanted everything followed by the letter– he'd written her step by step instructions. Chloe and Trixie had already completed their turn. Since Samael was the real priority of protection, Chloe and Trixie cleansed themselves so they would be hidden and "pure" for Samael's turn. He told her before he left that everything had to be perfect, if one thing went wrong or something was contaminated then the entire process would be for naught.

He was definitely crazy at times but she trusted him wholly.

It was her trust in him that had her carefully transferring some of the water from the container into the bowl and pouring it softly onto Samael. His eyes opened as the water hit him and a small noise escaped him.

"I know, I'm sorry to wake you," Chloe smiled down at him. "But your daddy is insisting that you have your bath a little early… and differently."

He tilted his head toward her voice and his brown eyes met her own as she poured another stream onto him. He clenched his fists as his face contorted.

Recognizing the look she cursed, "Shit! Trixie, hand me his duckie." Trixie quickly placed a plastic yellow duck in her mother's hand. "See, Sammy, it's okay." She placed the duckie onto his small chest. The duck grabbed his attention and his face relaxed.

"What happened?" Trixie asked looking down at her brother.

"He likes to sit in the water, I don't think he's every fond of showers." Chloe placed a hand over his eyes as she poured a small amount of water to wet his hair.

"Get used to them baby brother," Trixie leaned closer to Samael. "You'll be taking those for a very long time. Eventually, they won't even let you use bubbles anymore."

"So I can't call you Monkey, but when I tell you no more bubble-baths, that crosses a line?" Chloe eyed her daughter.

Trixie shrugged, "I don't make up the rules, mom."

Chloe sighed. Trixie was difficult as a pre-teen; she could only assume it would get worse when Trixie became an actual teenager. She was already having those famous moods; upset for no reason and wanting little physical contact. The next few years were going to be a blast.

Trixie didn't want physical affection from anyone, they had to be forced, and she didn't even want bedtime stories anymore. She would shy away from Chloe's hugs, squirming until Chloe let her go if she couldn't get away. However, she was not the same with Samael.

She sought out physical contact with her baby brother. Trixie always had a hand on him; on his feet, arms, or legs. She was an amazing big sister. And Chloe couldn't have been prouder of her.

"Okay, done." Chloe placed the bowl gently onto the counter and lifted Samael to wrap him in a towel.

"We don't have to get his wings?" Trixie asked.

"I don't think so," Chloe frowned.

She didn't know much about wings except for what Lucifer had told her. They were extremely sensitive to the touch, easy to mess up, and very delicate. Lucifer had shown her only once how to groom wings on the realistic copy of his own he'd kept from the auction. He showed her how to tell if the feathers needed to be plucked, straightened, turned, or trimmed. It was a timely process. It had taken Chloe hours to get through just a quarter of the fake wings before she'd given up in frustration. The only thing Chloe was certain of was that wings shouldn't get wet. Avoid it when possible.

The moisture would seep into the feathers and if not tended to would cause a very painful and itchy rash.

But then again, Lucifer had said that all of Samael needed to be washed with the bowl. His wings were apart of him.

Chloe was still holding him outstretched in his arms when he made a noise of discontent.

"Mom," Trixie nudged Chloe.

"What?" Chloe looked at Trixie. "Sorry, baby." She wrapped Samael in a towel and held him close to her chest. "Trix, text Lucifer and tell him that we're done. Be very careful with that bowl." Chloe pointed to the bowl sitting on the counter.

"I'm not a baby, mom." Trixie scoffed

"Uh-huh," Chloe said watching Trixie for a few seconds before she turned to Samael. "And you're my little baby too." She placed several open-mouthed kisses around his face. He smiled and giggled at his mother.

Samael was definitely a daddy's boy, he seemed to prefer his father over his mother. It was little subtleties. He calmed down faster with Lucifer than he did with her, smiled more, and was better tempered around his father. Chloe assumed it was their shared celestial connection which fueled their relationship. No matter how much she tried or learned, she could never fully understand that part of them.

Samael's wardrobe was bigger than her own; they would have to change his entire outfit every hour on the hour for two weeks before they got through half of his clothes. Lucifer loved buying him things. Whatever he thought Samael wanted, would want or could possibly need Lucifer bought.

He bought things for Chloe and Trixie of course. Chloe didn't like accepting his constant gifts or his money, she was with him for him, not his stuff. And since he wasn't Trixie's actual parent, he abided by the rules Dan and Chloe had set for her. He could buy her almost anything around the holiday's or her birthday, anything else needed to be approved by both of her parents. He respected their wishes when it came to Trixie, however with Samael, he had no rules. He could do whatever he liked because Samael was his son.

"Mom," Trixie started turning to face her mother. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Are people really coming after him?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I was supposed to be asleep but…" Trixie paused and took a breath. "I wasn't. I heard you guys talking to Lucifer's sister. She said people were going to hurt him. Is it true?"

"I don't know, Trixie, I really don't. Lucifer and I are doing all this out of precaution, we don't want anything to happen to you kids."

Trixie nodded in understanding.

She hadn't asked to be a part of this world, but she had been thrown into it. Everything was new to her, Trixie knew very little of religion, she knew who Jesus and God were, but that was the extent of her knowledge; besides the untrue stories of the Devil, of course. Chloe hadn't been religious herself, her father had been, however, once he died that had gone with him. Dan was Catholic, his family was intensively religious, but he didn't practice much. They would go to church around the holidays if Dan's parents had come for a visit, but that was it.

Trixie's limited knowledge of celestials, the Bible and religions made her unprepared to fully comprehend everything that was happening. Yet, finding out that Lucifer was actually the Devil, her brother a Nephilim and God as a major asshole had left her unfazed. Then again, she had been the first to understand and accept Lucifer. She had believed what he told her from the moment they met on that bench at her school. She was never scared of him, never doubted him, and never worried about what he could possibly do. She loved him and Lucifer reciprocated the feelings.

"I'd protect him," Trixie said her voice small; it reminded Chloe just how young her daughter actually was. "I wouldn't let anything happen to Sammy."

"I know you wouldn't," Chloe moved to stand next to Trixie and was surprised when Trixie let Chloe lay a hand on the top of her head.

"What else are big sisters for?" Trixie looked up at her mother.

"They're for everything you've done, will do, and continue to do for your little brother."

Their eyes met and they shared a sweet smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer waited as patiently as he could, after all, he was the Devil; patience was almost foreign to him and certainly not a virtue. He'd prayed hours ago, why it was taking this long for someone to get back to him he wasn't sure, he was definitely going to give them a piece of his mind. He swirled the glass in his hand and watched as the amber liquid created a vortex and the ice clinked against its glass confines.

He wished they would hurry up.

He sighed and placed the glass onto the table to his right. He picked up one of the magazines there and flipped through it aimlessly, not paying attention to its contents. He was getting bored. Chloe was having a nap with Samael and Trixie was with her father, he had no one to entertain him as he waited. Samael was an incredibly light sleeper; therefore TV and music were out of the question.

He rolled his neck and hummed contently when it popped. He flipped through the magazine and stopped at a quiz; _What bread are you?_ Humans, always comparing themselves to something, Lucifer chuckled. Oh well, at least he finally had something to occupy him. He had just finished when they finally appeared.

"About bloody time Azrael," he peered over the magazine at his sister. "I've been waiting for ages."

"Unlike you, big brother, I actually attend to my duties." She quipped standing before him with her legs crossed at the ankles.

"Care to know what kind of bread you are? Apparently, I'm sourdough," he held up the magazine.

"Luci… why did you call? Is Samael okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Azrael turned and looked around the penthouse. It hadn't changed much since the last time she was there, except for the apparent child safety measures that been put in place. Instead of answering him she took a slow walk around the penthouse; passing through the living room, kitchen, and she stopped at the doorway of the bedroom.

"I don't sense him, surely that's why you called. Something happened to him." Azrael turned to face Lucifer only to find him grinning. "Lucifer," She was obviously appalled. "Do you not yet understand just how special he is? If he falls into the wrong hands–"

"He's in there," Lucifer pointed to the bedroom.

Azrael swirled around and this time stepped into the room only to see it empty. "You've finally lost it, Remiel said this would happen." She stiffened as Lucifer stood beside her.

"You don't see them?" Lucifer motioned to the bed. "They're right there, Samael and his mother, fast asleep."

"Luci, are you sure you're okay?" Azrael turned to face him again. He walked away from her over to the bar where he picked up and item for her to see. "Pontius Pilate's bowl," Azrael walked over to the bar. "Clever, big brother."

"It worked then if you can't see them." Lucifer smiled triumphantly.

"Can you?" she asked.

His smile faltered, "No, I can't." he admitted with a shrug. "The bowl has done its purpose and hides them from celestials and demons, unfortunately, that includes me. I knew it worked when I couldn't see them but I had to be sure." He sat down into one of the bar stools.

"And you called the angel of death?"

"Well, of course, you can see anybody."

"Without intervention," Azrael nodded. "So, what's your plan big brother? You can't hide them forever and they aren't masked from humans."

"I don't plan on it," Lucifer folded his hands in his lap. "I'm not worried about the human aspect; I've installed so much security in this building you'd have to be celestial to get through it. And for the celestials, I'm gathering… certain objects as we speak."

"Like the bowl?"

Lucifer nodded.

"Well, good luck to you big brother," Azrael smiled at him. "Despite my job and message I only want for my nephew to live a long life. I'll help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you, Azrael, I appreciate it."

Azrael gave him a wave before her wings extended and she was gone. Lucifer stood from his seat and walked quietly to the doorway of the bedroom and leaned against the entry. He couldn't see them but he knew Chloe and Samael were sleeping peacefully in front of him; he couldn't wait for the bowl's effects to dissipate.

* * *

"Is all this security necessary?" Dan asked standing a few feet away from Chloe as she punched in a code to the panel attached to the elevator.

Chloe sighed, "We've had some warnings that someone might come after Sammy, so, Lucifer is going all out to make sure everything is safe. We have alarms, cameras, locks– you name it."

"All high-tech too," Dan glanced around the room.

"This is the one time I didn't stop him from spending like crazy, I think it's worth it." She punched in another number making the panel beep when she finished. "Okay, put in your code." She stepped away from the panel.

"I still don't understand why I need a code," Dan input a six-digit number. "It's not like I plan on being here often."

"We're going to hold off on the house search for a little while, we can't find anything and all this security was just installed. That means Trixie is going to be living here and as her father, you have access." Chloe explained.

"Ah," Dan repeated his code. "Let me guess, Lucifer wasn't too happy about it."

"No, but he understands that you're apart of Trixie's life and he would never separate you two. Don't abuse this. If you use the code to get into the penthouse for anything other than Trixie or an emergency he will revoke it." Chloe told him. "And I won't fight him on it."

"It's all in the past," Dan held up both of his hands. "It was just a shock, you know? Finding out that my ex-wife's new boyfriend or whatever is the Devil… I just needed some time."

"I know," Chloe nodded in understanding. "I needed time too, that's why Trix and I went to Europe, I needed to clear my head."

"How long did it take for you to be okay with it? I'm not sure I ever can be."

"Honestly, not until I lost him."

"When he went back to Hell?"

Chloe nodded, "It wasn't until I lost him that I realized that I'd rather have him as the Devil, and all that entailed than be without him. Those months that he was gone were the worst of my life. I'd do anything to never feel like that again."

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Chloe couldn't remember the last real conversation they had; it was months ago. It almost felt normal, like they had been before he learned the truth before she and Lucifer had become a couple. It had been a long time since she'd felt like that.

"Anyways," she shook her head and went back to stand in front of the panel. "That code is yours alone, don't give it to anyone. Everyone has their own code so we can track who uses the elevator. You need it to get into the penthouse and out, it only works on the elevator though, not the main system. The master alarm only Lucifer and I have a code to, you shouldn't ever need it. If the alarm goes off it'll alert me or Lucifer and we can take it from there."

Dan nodded, "Anything else I should know?" he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"All the bouncers have your picture so you're allowed through the club at any time. They shouldn't give you any issues, but if they do call, we'll deal with it."

"Who else has a code?"

"Ella has one, my mom, Maze, Linda, and Trixie."

"Amenadiel doesn't have one?"

Chloe sighed and shook her head, "He and Lucifer are still in a disagreement, it's better but not fixed." Chloe input her master code locking in Dan's. "Now, your fingerprint." Chloe motioned to the finger pad.

"Seriously?"

"Yup," Chloe nodded. "You need the code and your fingerprint to get in. That way someone can't get in if they manage to get a code."

"Smart." Dan held his thumb against the sensor.

"As I said, Lucifer is covering all the bases."

"Are we done?" Dan removed his thumb.

"Yes," Chloe closed the panel. "Just give it a try and you can go."

Dan stepped forward, "Thumb or code first?"

"Code,"

Dan entered his code when prompted and the light turned green, then he pressed his thumb against the sensor. The elevator doors opened in front of him. "Quick and easy." He stepped inside.

"Dan, don't forget, you're picking up Trixie from school."

"I know." He gave her a nod and a small wave before the doors closed in front of him.

* * *

"Okay, nice and easy…" Chloe gently laid Samael down in his crib. Once he was settled on the mattress she ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at him. He was absolutely precious. Chloe just couldn't get enough of him. She had been his sole caretaker as they waited for the bowl's effects to wear off and even then she craved nothing more than more time with him.

She had spent the last twenty-four hours with him rarely out of her sight. She'd fed, changed, played, napped with him and she couldn't be happier. She'd forgotten how addictive babies were at this age; leaving Trixie to go back to work had been Hell. She was not looking forward to the infernal day that she would have to leave Samael. Chloe was suddenly glad that she'd extended her maternity leave, she was nowhere near ready to leave him yet.

"Good night Sammy," she stroked his cheek. "I love you so much." She placed a kiss on his forehead and quietly left the room.

She walked into the living room and sighed. She was completely alone.

Lucifer was off on some little mission he claimed was of vital importance, Trixie was with her dad and Maze was doing… whatever Maze did. Chloe knew Maze was off on some errand given to her by Lucifer but she didn't know what; only that whatever it was cost her partner close to a million dollars.

Chloe was slightly ashamed to admit that she had gone through Lucifer's bank and credit card statements. Samael had been napping and nothing on TV caught her attention so she settled on going through the penthouse that she now called home. Lucifer was definitely a packrat, but then again he'd been alive for a very long time so he was bound to have gathered a collection. She'd browsed his books and strange artifacts before stumbling upon the books for Lux and his own personal financials. He legitimately seemed to have an endless amount of money. Maybe she would let him buy that pair of boots she'd been eyeing…

She walked over to the bar and grabbed a 7-Up. She'd made Lucifer clear out the penthouse bar when she realized they were going to be staying there. They'd stocked it with various sodas, juices, water, and seltzers instead of the impressive amount of alcohol he hoarded. She considered calling Ella and Linda for a dulled down tribe night but decided against it due to the late hour. She couldn't believe she was having a hard time finding something to entertain herself with, then again, she hadn't been truly alone for months. Someone had always been around her, usually Lucifer.

The thought of him made her smile. He had been very secretive about his errand, not telling her a single detail. She grabbed her phone off the counter and shot him a text

_Chloe: When will you be home?_

He responded a minute later:

_Lucifer: Why? Do you miss me, Detective?_

The message that followed next was a series of senseless emojis.

_Chloe: Sammy's asleep and I'm bored_

_Lucifer: I could certainly entertain you ;)_

She laughed out loud.

_Chloe: If only you were so lucky…_

_Lucifer: Your books are in a box near the elevator. Snuggle up, I shan't be much longer love.  
_

She smiled again and set her phone on the couch. Just like he said she found her books easily and grabbed the first out of the box, a romance novel. She took the blanket off the loveseat and settled onto the couch.

True to his word the elevator dinged within the next hour and Lucifer strode in with paper bags in his arms and a devilish grin. Chloe was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice him until the couch dipped under his weight and his lips were on her neck.

"Lucifer…" she sighed happily.

"You said if I was lucky and well, I'm feeling very lucky tonight." He grinned against her skin.

"I'm trying to read,"

"Read later," he gently took the book from her hands and tossed it to the side. "I'm much more entertaining than whatever it is you're reading."

"Sammy is just in the other room; you can't be serious."

"We've done it before when he was in the house." He let out a whine when she batted him away.

"That's when we had doors," she pointed out. "He's in that room and can hear us." She glanced towards the bedroom.

"He won't remember a thing," Lucifer kissed the back of her hand.

"No," she put a hand on his chest and shook her head. "I mean it, Lucifer. As much as I would love to– and trust me I do– we can't."

"But why?"

She sighed, "Can't you have a little patience?" she gave him a kiss to soothe his pouting.

"Detective, do you remember what tomorrow is?"

"No," she frowned. There were no birthday's coming up, no holidays, and no school events.

"It's our sex-iversary." he grinned at her.

"Our what?"

"One year ago," he drummed his fingers up her arm. "We had sex and conceived that captivating child sleeping in the next room. One year ago tomorrow the Messiah was made."

She closed her eyes, "Please, don't call him that."

"He is, isn't he?"

"He's our son," she opened her eyes to meet his own. "And I won't ever see him as anything else."

"I know love, I know." He nodded leaning forward to place a kiss to her forehead. "He has the best damn mother in the world. You know that, don't you? I don't tell you that enough. You're an amazing mum."

She smiled at his words, "Thank you." She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb along his skin. "You know what?"

"Hm?" he moved around so he was lying next to her on the couch with his arm around her waist and her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe if you charmed me a little…" she trailed off.

"Charmed? Darling, I'm nothing but charming."

"I want a date night," she told him tilting her head to look at him. "We haven't had one… well, I can't remember our last real date night. Dinner, dancing, drinks– the whole thing."

"It's been a while," he nodded in agreement.

"You can put on one of your amazing suits, I'll wear that dress I've been saving for a special occasion, and we'll just hit the town. Child free."

"And who were you thinking to watch our little angel?"

"Since Maze is out of town, maybe Linda? Or Ella? Trixie is still with Dan. Then we can come home," she ran a finger down his chest. "Do I really need to spell it out?"

"No, you certainly don't," he growled kissing her. "I think you're right. A little mummy and daddy time is definitely in order."

"I'll call around tomorrow and find a sitter."

"It's a deal, Detective. One date night coming up."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, I can't." Linda smiled apologetically.

"It's okay," Chloe sighed rocking Samael gently. "I knew it was a long shot."

That was the third no of the day. Ella, her mom, and Linda were all unable to act as a babysitter for their date night; considering how all their date nights turned out, Chloe wasn't entirely shocked. She was just hoping that this one time could be different. That she and Lucifer could actually go out as a couple without any mishaps and enjoy themselves. Another time it seemed.

"You know," Linda turned on the couch to face Chloe better. "Amenadiel is free. I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching the boys together."

Chloe had thought about asking Amenadiel but knew Lucifer would be against it. They were on better speaking terms after the visit from their father but their relationship was still strained. Lucifer would not be thrilled if Amenadiel was who she recruited for that night, but then again, he was looking forward to it, maybe more than she was. Perhaps with some persuasion and promises on her part, she could get him over it…

"Okay," Chloe nodded with a smile. "I think Sammy needs to spend some time with his uncle anyway. I don't think they've never been alone together."

"You're right! They haven't. Some family bonding time is just what everyone needs after, you know. Isn't that right, Charlie? You want to spend some time with Sammy?" Both women looked to the toddler in the playpen. Charlie was standing against the barrier sucking on a pacifier and looking at his mother. "You love Sammy!" Linda stood and lifted him from the playpen.

"How's the teething going?" Chloe asked shifting Samael in her arms.

Linda sighed, "Better but we're still working on it. Amenadiel wanted to go the all-natural route using chamomile, vanilla extract, and cloves instead of all the medicines you can buy."

"Did it work?"

"Hell no," Linda scoffed. "Sorry Sammy, probably shouldn't use that word around him, huh?"

"No, it's okay." Chloe kissed the top of Samael's head. "I've been thinking about how we're going to raise him and with what knowledge and obviously hiding the fact that his dad is the Devil is a no-go. So, he'll be fully aware of where he comes from and his family."

"You're not worried about him telling people?"

Chloe chuckled, "I mean, who's going to believe a little kid when they say their daddy is the Devil?"

"A kid that has wings, maybe?" Linda pointed out.

Chloe's smile turned to a frown and she looked down at Samael, "I haven't thought of that… he still can't control his wings."

"He's just three months, I'm sure it'll get better," Linda assured her.

"What if it doesn't, Linda?"

Linda gave her an affirming smile, "Chloe, Samael has Lucifer's looks so he has to have your brains. He'll learn, adapt, and grow in any environment that you place him; even in the human world as a half-celestial."

"I guess," Chloe nodded. "I just have no idea what to do with the whole Messiah thing. Lucifer has the whole plan on keeping him from the being the Messiah because apparently right now he's just destined to be or something, so if we can prevent the apocalypse he won't be the Messiah and–"

"Wow," Linda interrupted her. "You really do need this date night."

"Yes!"

"Amenadiel will be over at exactly seven with Charlie. He'll stay as long as you want him to."

"Can you make it six-thirty instead?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Detective?" Lucifer asked fixing his cufflinks in the mirror. He'd brought a brand new suit for the occasion and if he did say so himself–which he did – he looked stunning. He'd shaved but left just the right amount of stubble that Chloe preferred, he slicked his hair back and shinned his shoes. He couldn't wait for their evening.

He spent all day planning their date. He knew exactly what time everything was supposed to take place. They were supposed to arrive at the restaurant at exactly seven, leave at eight-thirty to go dancing and enjoy drinks at the opening of a new club, and be home by eleven for the grand finale. He didn't plan on them falling asleep until three in the morning.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom and gently pushed him aside as she fixed her earrings in front of the mirror. Lucifer stepped back and hungrily stared at the women in front of him; she was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was down and she was wearing the perfect amount of makeup, enough to enhance her features but not overpower them. Maybe they'd make it home by ten instead, have Amenadiel out in five minutes and in the bedroom a minute later.

"Amenadiel can watch Sammy, he's been taking care of Charlie for a year now so he has experience. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Samael bonds with his uncle and cousin?" Chloe chuckled. "He needs more time with family."

"I'm aware, but does it have to be my brother?"

She turned to face him and waved a hand over her body, "I spent all day preparing for tonight and I look damn good."

"You do," he agreed.

"Are you really willing to give this up?"

"No…"

"All right," she patted his chest. "You and your brother need to get over this anyway, Linda and I both think that you're setting a bad example for the boys."

"Me? A bad example? Darling, I bring out the examples but I don't set them."

"Lucifer," she sighed sitting on the bed as she pulled on a pair of heels. "You're a parent now, your actions have a witness and can rub off on Samael. You need to set good examples."

Lucifer scoffed.

Chloe sighed, "I don't want to fight, not tonight. Okay?" She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's not really a fight if I'm winning, is it?"

"Lucifer…" she warned.

"Alright, alright," he conceded.

Chloe smiled and used his hand to drag him out of the room and down the few steps towards Amenadiel. Amenadiel was standing in the living room with Charlie playing happily by his feet and Samael fast asleep in his arms. Lucifer had to admit that his brother looked good with a baby and Samael seemed content, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Anything engineered by Chloe rarely ended in disaster; if she was confident, then he had no reason to be doubtful.

"Okay, I pumped several bottles, all are in the fridge, he likes the milk hotter than Charlie probably does and I've never had any issues with it being too warm so don't worry too much about cooling it down. Here's his schedule," Chloe handed Amenadiel a piece of paper. "He's already adjusted to it and should have no problems following it, he's really predictable."

"A trait from his mum," Lucifer said proudly.

"Of course he gets it from his mother, if he took after you he'd be alternating between sleep and crying every five minutes," Amenadiel said.

"Ha-ha, very funny, you–"

"Guys, come on," Chloe interrupted them. "My number, Lucifer's, my mom's, Ella's, and even Dan's are all on the paper in case something happens. We should be home by eleven."

"Ten," Lucifer said. "You look too divine for it to be eleven." He explained at Chloe's look.

"I can't tell you how much this means to us, Amenadiel. We really need this night out, thank you for setting aside your personal differences," she nudged Lucifer with her elbow. "to watch him. We'll pay you of course."

"No need," Amenadiel held up a single hand to stop her. "Spending time with my nephew is reward enough. Besides, who wouldn't want an evening with the Messiah?"

Lucifer could feel Chloe deflate next to him, "He's not the Messiah yet, brother, so no talk of that."

"Of course," Amenadiel nodded understanding.

"Are you ready, darling?" Lucifer placed his hand on the small of Chloe's back.

"Bye Sammy," Chloe walked over and placed a kiss to Samael's head. "I love you so much, be good for uncle Amenadiel. No wings, okay?" she kissed him again.

"He'll be fine," Lucifer took her hand and gently pulled her from their child. "He's fast asleep, I'm not concerned at all." He led Chloe to the door before he turned around, "I expect him in one piece when I return, brother."

"Go, go," Amenadiel waved them off. "We'll be fine here. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my nephew."

Lucifer still had his doubts but the proximately of Chloe's body to his own made his body warm as they walked into the elevator and the doors slid shut behind him.

* * *

"This is nice," Chloe smiled at him from across the table. "I'm glad we did this."

"I as well, Detective." He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles earning him another smile.

They had just ordered their entrees and pushed the empty plates of their appetizer to the side. Lucifer was drinking wine while Chloe indulged herself in a margarita, she had pumped plenty she told him upon ordering it– he didn't stop her; he wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect, Chloe could have whatever she desired. He didn't realize how much he missed spending alone time with her until they were seated in a booth at the far end of the restaurant away from other tables. It was just the two of them and he loved it.

The restaurant wasn't as high-class as he would have liked to attend, but he chose it for the atmosphere and knew it would be more in Chloe's comfort zone. It had delicious food with reasonable prices, and was child friendly; the kind of place that didn't require dress wear yet you'd feel uncomfortable wearing anything but. He was enjoying himself with the high booths and attentive waitstaff, they'd have to come to Black Angus more often. Lucifer made a mental note to grab one of the cards when they left.

She had situated her hair so it all fell down her left shoulder and Lucifer couldn't help but stare at her transfixed. He knew he should be paying attention to whatever story Chloe was currently telling him but he couldn't bring himself to look away from her alluring body. She looked absolutely stunning, a fact he'd told her several times already, and her body was capturing his full attention.

It took a few minutes and her hand waving in front of his face for him to notice that she was seeking a response from him, "I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled, "Are you listening to me at all?"

"If I said yes that would be a lie," he told her. "I'm just admiring the view." He gave her a grin which widened when he saw the blush rise on her cheeks.

"You're such a flirt, Lucifer."

"Only to those who deserve it," he winked.

"You're incorrigible,"

"You love it."

"I love you."

"And I love you," he grabbed both of her hands in his and squeezed them. "Besides our son, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I… I can't imagine my existence without you anymore, Detective. Chloe, you're my shining beacon."

"Here you guys are," the waiter appeared almost out of thin air and broke their hands apart by placing large plates in front of them. "Enjoy your meal!" the waiter walked away.

"Oh, wow, this looks so good." Chloe picked up her knife and fork. She'd ordered the chicken breast glazed with garlic and various spices, with sides of steamed broccoli and two small potatoes; Lucifer had filet-mignon cooked rare with mashed potatoes.

They spent the next hour talking, laughing, and smiling while taking bites of the other's food. Chloe did most of the talking and Lucifer happily listened to her as he ate. He checked his watch constantly and at exactly eight-ten he waived over their waiter to begin closing out the check. "Thank you." He handed his card to the waiter along with the bill.

"Lucifer, can we stay longer? I'm kind of enjoying myself, I don't want to go home yet."

"Oh, darling, I'm not ending the night here." He assured her. "I have the whole night planned; we're going to go dancing next. You said you wanted to do that, didn't you?"

When she nodded he continued, "We're going to the grand opening of a club to dance and drink before we retire home. Your date night is far from over." She chuckled at his double meaning.

"Lucifer–" She began but was cut off by the ring of her cellphone. "It could be Amenadiel," she pulled her phone out of her purse and frowned at the screen.

"Who is it?"

"Dan."

"Why is he calling? Your mother has the Urchin."

"I don't know," she shrugged declining the call. "But I'm not letting anything ruin this amazing night. As far as I'm concerned it's just you and me."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Lucifer," Chloe moaned running her hands up his chest and twirling her tongue with his. He grunted into her mouth and increased the pressure of his hands on her waist.

"Detective," he replied his voice hoarse with desire. "I want you, right now, I don't care where we are." He attacked her mouth with more kisses.

"We can't, not here," she pulled away from him and pushed him gently so he wasn't on top of her. They were in the corner of the newly opened club making out like teenagers as people danced around them. Besides the drinks, at dinner, they'd hardly consumed any alcohol at the club before they were latched onto each other. Lucifer had been whispering naughty things into her ear all night and she couldn't take it anymore; she pounced him and locked their lips and bodies.

"Let's go home, we can have Amenadiel out in minutes," Chloe said as Lucifer kissed his way up from her clavicle to her earlobe. "Samael should be asleep." He nodded his agreement and hurriedly pulled her out of the club.

The drive home was torturous. It took all of his willpower to focus on the road in front of him and not his very frisky partner sitting next to him. He was driving while her hands roamed his body leaving a trail of heat in their wake. He bit his lip as her hand stopped just above his belt buckle. Chloe could be adventurous at times but not enough to perform any sexual act in public, especially while he was driving a car, no, it was illegal and dangerous. He pressed his foot harder on the gas to get them to Lux faster.

The car screeched to a halt as they pulled up to the curb. Lucifer was out, his keys thrown to the valet, and helping Chloe from her seat in seconds. He dragged her through Lux's crowded dance floor and smashed the button for the elevator before he pushed her against the metal walls. She let out a whimper when he pushed his hips into her own so she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Her arms were wrapped on his neck and her hands buried in his thick hair as they kissed. The elevator pinged and Chloe jerked away from him before the doors could open and give Amenadiel a show. Lucifer's hair was a wild mess and her dress was wrinkled; it was obvious what they had been doing but Chloe didn't care. She just wanted to get Lucifer into the bedroom and fuck him.

Nothing in her entire life could have prepared her for what happened next.

The elevator doors slid open revealing a ravaged penthouse. All the glass bar shelves were shattered, the furniture overturned and blown to bits, feathers, and cotton littered the ground. It was like God all over again.

"Lucifer…" Chloe said in a whisper.

"Brother," Lucifer rushed from the elevator to Amenadiel who was lying motionless on the ground. His head was covered in cuts and his body surrounded by a pool of blood. "Amenadiel, wake up."

"Sammy!" Her body slammed into full gear as she ran from the elevator to the bedroom serving as Samael's nursery.

"Amenadiel," Lucifer shook his brother. A cry grabbed his attention and Lucifer turned his head to find Charlie staring at him from a playpen. "What in Father's name happened? Amenadiel!" he slapped Amenadiel's cheeks. His brother didn't stir, but someone else did. Lucifer stood at the sound of a groan and walked to peer behind the bar. Sitting upon a pile of glass drenched in the various liquid was Dan.

"Daniel?" Lucifer looked at the man utterly confused.

"Lucifer?" Dan's expression conveyed that he was just as confused as Lucifer.

"What happened?" Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer!"

Lucifer turned at Chloe's shout to find her rushing through the penthouse clearly searching for something. "Detective, what's wrong?" He would deal with Dan in a moment, currently, he wanted to find out what had Chloe so worked up.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"Samael, I can't find him."

Lucifer felt his body stiffen, "What do you mean you can't find him?"

"He's not in the penthouse, Lucifer," she said as a sob escaped her.

"Alright," Lucifer turned back around and grabbed Dan by his jacket and pushed him up against the wall. "I don't know what happened but I know you had something to do with this, what happened? Tell me!" Lucifer roared.

"I didn't mean for any of this…"Dan shook his head trying to avoid Lucifer's gaze.

"What did you do, Douche? Where's my son?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen…"

* * *

_Dan shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked passed the bouncer at Lux's doors. He stopped at the top of the stairs leading to the dancefloor and looked around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he'd been told by dispatch that there was a situation at the club that only he could attend to. So, he rushed over._

_The club was operating as it always did. The lights were dimmed, music loud, every inch of the place was packed with horny couples and drunk patrons. A typical night. Dan couldn't place his finger on it but something was definitely off. He squeezed his way through the crowds to the bar and placed both his hands on the wooden counter._

_"Is Maze here?" he asked the bartender.  
_

_The man shook his head, "She's out and so is the boss. Can I help you with something?" the young man, Patrick according to his nametag, threw a towel over his shoulder and eyed Dan._

" _I'm Detective Dan Espinoza–"_

" _I know who you are," Patrick cut him off. "Boss said you're allowed in and out as you please but you still have pay for your own drinks."_

" _I'm not here for drinks," Dan flashed his badge. "I'm here on official business. I received a call requesting my help specifically, do you know why?"_

_Patrick shook his head again, "None of my people would call the cops, we'd call Lucifer or Maze first. It wasn't one of us, could've been one of them though." He pointed to the crowded room. Dan was surprised the fire marshals hadn't shut down the place already, it was clearly over the maximum population limit._

" _You really don't know?"_

" _No, now, if you'll excuse me I have paying customers to attend to." Patrick walked away from Dan and down the bar to a waiting customer._

_"Just great," Dan mumbled turning around to face the room before him leaning his back against the bar. The music was especially loud tonight, making his ears pop and the flashing lights didn't help the burgeoning headache behind his temples. It was a few minutes before he noticed them._

_Dan left the bar and made his way through the dancefloor; pushing several drunk women and men off his body as he made his way across. He walked up the small stairs and stopped before the elevator, "What are you doing?" he asked. Three figure turned to face him. They wore black hoodies that covered their heads and with the darkness of the room he couldn't make out any of their faces.  
_

" _Are you Dan Espinoza?" the figure in the middle asked, a girl based on her voice._

_Dan showed them his badge, "What can I do for you?"_

" _We're trying to get in," the girl explained. "Lucifer Morningstar hired our company to install some security equipment in the penthouse but we can't get up." She pointed to the box at her feet._

" _And you're installing it at eight o'clock at night?"_

_"Well, we just got it in, and Mister Morningstar said it was imperative that we install it as soon as possible, it was back-ordered and we couldn't install it with all the other equipment." She explained. "Mister Morningstar is a high paying client, as soon as we got it in we rushed over to complete the job, except, Mister Morningstar isn't here. Neither is Chloe Decker apparently."  
_

_"No, they're not," Dan said.  
_

" _Would you be able to let us in? We were told by Mister Morningstar and Miss Decker that you would have the ability and could let us in." The woman continued._

" _I don't know…" Dan moved his hands to his hips. Chloe was usually good at informing him about things like this, annoyingly so. She hadn't mentioned a word to him about letting people into the penthouse._

" _Please," the woman begged. "Look, I'll be honest. We were supposed to be here a few hours ago but we stopped and had a little fun beforehand, if you don't help us we'll lose our jobs. I'm begging you, let us in."_

" _How long will it take for you to finish?"_

" _Ten minutes at the most! I assure you, in and out. Real quick. You're more than welcome to call Mister Morningstar and get his approval."_

_He was already on Chloe's bad side as well as Lucifer's. Chloe had given him strict instructions not to interrupt them on their date unless it was an emergency regarding Trixie. Emergency as in they were in the emergency room and she was seriously hurt. If he called Chloe for something as trivial as this she would be pissed. She may be more inclined to lessen his time with Trixie as she'd threatened in the past. That was the last thing he wanted. But still, better safe than sorry._

_"I'm going to give them a quick call," he pulled out his phone and dialed Chloe's number. It rang twice before he was sent to voicemail. Well, at least he tried. "Okay, but you better get this done quickly."  
_

_Ten minutes wasn't a long time and he could supervise them as they worked, make sure they didn't do anything funky. Lucifer and Chloe were out and Samael was with a babysitter, the penthouse was empty so it would be a quick job._

" _Thank you!" The woman nodded as one of her companions picked up the box off the floor. Dan held his thumb against the sensor and punched in his code once the elevator doors closed._

" _What company are you from?" Dan shoved his hands back into his pockets._

" _Oh, um, Wakefield security." The woman answered._

_Dan nodded, "No more than ten minutes, okay? I'm not supposed to let anyone up here at all."_

" _I assure you Mister Espinoza; Mister Morningstar gave us full permission. You could call him again if you'd like."_

" _No, it's okay." He didn't want to risk angering Chloe any more than he probably already had. The elevator doors opened and Daniel stepped out of the space to see Amenadiel sitting on the couch in front of him._

" _Daniel?" Amenadiel asked standing up. "What are you doing here? Who are they?" Before could Daniel could open his mouth to speak he felt something hard hit his head and the world around him went black._


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter comes with a warning: slight semi-graphic torture towards the end.

* * *

Chloe could barely breathe. The pressure against her chest was insurmountable as each ragged breath made its way passed her chapped lips. Her head pounding from the blood in her ears and her vision shaky. She had never wanted to feel like this again. The last time her chest ached this much Trixie had been taken by Malcolm and that situation had ended with Lucifer technically dying and her killing a man. A not so great track record.

She ran through the penthouse again, searching every single nook and cranny. This was her third– no forth examination of the rooms. Logically she knew Samael wasn't here, she had even combed the club just to be safe, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop looking. She ran a hand through her hair and stopped in the middle of the living room staring absent mindlessly out the terrace doors.

Everything had been exactly as they left it. All the doors and windows were locked; besides the living room, the rest of the penthouse went untouched. Whoever grabbed her son had come up from the club on the elevator using Dan's credentials, grabbed Samael, and left the same way. She eyed the baby bag sitting in front of the couch and felt another wave of sobs rub through her.

The damn kidnappers couldn't have even bothered to grab his bag.

Amenadiel was sitting on the couch nursing an ice pack to his forehead and sitting completely still. Lucifer still had Dan up against the wall with one hand on his shoulder and the other wrapped around his neck. Lucifer's eyes were flaming and Chloe knew so were Samael's. Whoever had him would be looking into small fiery eyes. What would they do to him? What about when his wings inevitably popped out?

"Detective," Lucifer's voice was distant, she could hear but not register it. "Chloe." She stood in her spot with her arms wrapped around her chest.

"I'll get it, brother," Amenadiel stood slowly from the couch and grabbed the ringing phone out of Lucifer's pocket. "Hello?"

Chloe allowed herself to fall back into Amenadiel's once occupied seat; she couldn't hold herself up any longer, her body was shaking and her legs unsteady. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. She still couldn't believe this was all happening. Chloe heard a thump, Dan hitting the floor before Lucifer was kneeling in front of her.

"I will find him," he took her hands in his. "he'll be unharmed or Father help whoever's soul touched him."

"How could this have happened?" Chloe sniffled locking her eyes with Lucifer's. "How could I have let this happen?"

"It wasn't your fault, Chloe," Amenadiel reassured sitting next to her. "Whoever did this had it planned; they were smart."

Lucifer frowned, "They were courageous idiots; courageous but idiots. They're mental if they think they can take the Devil's son and get away with it. They will be punished, severely."

"No, brother," Amenadiel put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "they knew that you two would be out of the house. They knew what the security system needed and they knew that Daniel was the best way in."

"They were watching." Lucifer's eyes grew dark. "They were watching my family." He roared his eyes growing dark.

"The security company," Dan said standing behind Lucifer rubbing his neck.

"I thought I told you to stay on the floor." Lucifer hissed standing to tower above Dan.

"I want to help," Dan held his hands out and stepped back from Lucifer. "This is all my fault."

"Yes, yes it is." Lucifer closed the distance between them. "My son was taken because of your absent-mindedness and his mother is blaming herself. Now, question is, what should I do with you?" Lucifer grinned and tilted his head stepping closer to Dan.

"Lucifer, stop." Chloe's voice stopped him. "This isn't going to help us find Sammy, no matter how much he deserves it." Lucifer took a deep breath and acknowledged Chloe's comment with a nod.

"We need to call the security company and file a missing person's report." Amenadiel said.

Chloe knew that as every hour passed the chance of getting Samael back alive dwindled, but that statistic was for normal children, not a Neliphem. Samael's father was the Devil, his uncle an angel, his aunt a demon bounty-hunter, and his mother an adept cop; he stood a better chance than most kids. He had to.

"I'll take Chloe down to the station and file a report," Amenadiel said grabbing his coat off the hook. "but before that, I need to take Charlie home."

"What did Maze say?" Lucifer asked moving to stand behind Chloe. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"She said she found one of the items you told her to get, that was all that she would tell me," Amenadiel said.

"You told her what happened?"

"Of course. She's on her way back, said she'd be here in a couple of hours." Amenadiel answered.

"Wonderful. Go to the station and follow human protocol, file a report, and then come back here. I should have some answers by then." Lucifer told his brother.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe looked up at him.

"As I said darling, I'm going to get some answers. It'll be alright, I promise." He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"What should I do?" Dan asked standing across the room.

"Come with us, since you let them into the penthouse, you know what they look like. I didn't get a good look before they… incapacitated me." Amenadiel told him.

"Oh, so you're not joking?" Chloe jumped up from the couch and turned to face Lucifer.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucifer looked at her.

"Our son is missing and you want me to go down to the station and file a report? I want to be out looking for him, not filling out paperwork. Are you insane?"

"Darling–"

"Don't darling me!" She snapped at him. "That's our son, Lucifer. Sammy is only three months old; he's still breastfeeding and some person has him and who knows what they're doing to him! They didn't even bother to grab his bag. He's all alone and I have to find him, I'm his mother."

"And I'm his father, don't forget that." He took a small step towards her. "We will find him and I will punish whoever was involved in taking him. He'll be returned completely unharmed or the world will have to pay. But first, we need to play along, you need to file a report so we have things covered on the mortal side, I'll take care of all the rest."

"You promise?"

"I'd rather die than fail."

"Then let's go, we don't have much time." Chloe grabbed her purse off the floor before rushing to the elevator. Amenadiel and Dan followed her actions and stepped through the open doors. Chloe gave Lucifer a last look of uncertainty before the doors closed leaving him alone in the trashed penthouse.

* * *

"I'm so sorry this happened, Detective." Lieutenant Higgins said as he sat in the chair across from them. Dan was waiting outside the room per Chloe's instructions while Amenadiel went in with her to offer support and give his statement. "Can you check this? I want to make sure his name is spelled correctly." He slid a piece of paper over to Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head, "That's right."

"Lucifer's as well?"

"Yes." She nodded again.

"Okay, what happened?" Higgins looked to Amenadiel.

"Everything was fine," Amenadiel began. "I had fed him a bottle and changed him; he had just fallen asleep. I placed him in his crib and went back into the living room. I was checking on Charlie, that's when the elevator doors opened. Daniel stepped in with people– strangers claiming to be from the security office– and then it all went black."

"They hit you?" Higgins pointed to the cut on Amenadiel's forehead.

"Yes…" Amenadiel reluctantly admitted. "When I woke up, my brother and Chloe were back, but Samael was missing. My nephew was taken under my watch."

"It wasn't your fault," Chloe shook her head. "it was Dan's."

"He let them into the penthouse, correct?" Higgins asked.

Chloe and Amenadiel both nodded.

Higgins sighed, "Majority of the department will be on this, and everyone else will know to keep their eye out. I want to look through the security footage of the penthouse, as well as do a sweep for evidence, DNA, and such- with your permission, of course, Detective."

"Whatever you need to do, Lieutenant, you can have access to whatever you want or need. I'll give you everything, just please help me find my son."

"We'll do our best," Higgins said.

Chloe knew why Higgins was being so evasive, why he hadn't flat out promised; there were no guarantees. One of the first things they're taught in the academy is to never promise the outcome of an investigation; hope tended to backlash when you couldn't deliver on your promise. Higgins was intentionally avoiding the promise that Samael would be found because he had no way of guaranteeing the fact, but Chloe did, she would find him. And she'd do whatever she had to.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I appreciate it. I don't think it has to be said but I'm extending my maternity leave, I'm not sure how long."

Higgins held up a single hand, "Let's not worry about that now. We'll talk about it later once all this is settled. Mister Morningstar has a lot of money so I'm sure the kidnapping has something to do with financial gain."

Chloe and Amenadiel shared a look.

"Whoever took your son should be reaching out to you both soon. I'd like to tap both of your phones so when they call we can track them. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Chloe took her phone from her purse and slid it over to Higgins.

"And Mister Morningstar, where is he?" Higgins asked.

"My brother believes it's not so much a financial motive but personal, even familial. He's looking into that as we speak." Amenadiel answered for Chloe.

"He believes your family kidnapped Samael?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Chloe mumbled just loud enough for Amenadiel to hear.

"No," Amenadiel looked at Chloe. "I don't believe our family did it, but possibly someone they knew." He looked back at Higgins. "Our family business is… complicated. My nephew has a certain part to play and whoever took him might just be trying to try advantage of that."

"Your three-month-old nephew is a part of the family business?" Higgins questioned frowning at Amenadiel. "What kind of business could your nephew possibly be connected with?"

"More of a legacy," Chloe said. "Samael has a large legacy to fill, he's the heir to, well, a throne."

"Right, of course," Higgins nodded making a note on the paper in front of him. "he's the sole heir of Mister Morningstar's assets, so it is money after all."

"Well –" Amenadiel began but was cut off by Chloe.

"Do you think you could get my phone done? Just in case they call."

"Sure," Higgins stood grabbing Chloe's phone off the table. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?"

"I'd love some tea," Chloe told him.

"Right away." Higgins left the room quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Why are you so sure that your family didn't take him?" Chloe turned to Amenadiel.

"Because they wouldn't have needed Daniel to get inside the penthouse, they would have just flown in."

"Demons?"

"Possible," Amenadiel tilted his head in thought. "though I doubt they'd risk anything so soon after what's already happened. Demons aren't the brightest of the bunch but they aren't overly stupid either."

"So, it has to be human then." Chloe pointed out. "Some human took my son." Chloe couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her. At least Samael was taken by a mortal, she could shoot mortals with her gun, demons, and celestials, on the other hand, would have been a whole other battle. She could deal with mortals. She could make them pay if she got to them before Lucifer did. "Text Lucifer, tell him that they're going to do a sweep of the building so whatever he has planned needs to be moved."

Amenadiel pulled out his phone and sent the text; Lucifer responded quickly with a thumb up emoji. He showed Chloe the response and when she nodded in confirmation he put his phone back into his pocket. They sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound that could be heard was Chloe's heavy breaths. Amenadiel noticed her shoulders shaking, whether it was from the cold or situation he didn't know; he removed his own jacket and placed it over the thin straps of her dress on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She mumbled tugging the jacket closer to her. He responded with a simple smile. Higgins returned a few minutes later with a mug of tea for Chloe, her phone, and instructions to go back to the penthouse with a team of officers as they examined the scene as well as to wait for the kidnappers. Usually, the first contact was made within the first couple hours of the abduction, according to the clock they had just hit hour two. They could call at any moment.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Higgins opened the door to a police cruiser. Chloe and Amenadiel stepped into the car leaving Dan behind to talk to sketch artists and to fill Ella in.

* * *

Lucifer leaned against the cold concrete wall behind him and took a drag off his cigarette. The night air was brisk and stung his cheeks; wherever Samael was Lucifer hoped was warm, the infant loathed cold weather. The abductors didn't need a reason to harm him, crying would only antagonize them. Lucifer couldn't wait to get his hands on them. Amenadiel's text had been confirmation that conducting his interview at the penthouse was a bad idea, but no matter, Lucifer had already made other arrangements.

He waited patiently for her to arrive. Lucifer had texted Maze the address almost an hour ago, requesting her assistance for this particular task. She had responded enthusiastically. It had been ages since they'd had a rendezvous of this caliber. Lucifer was excited despite the circumstances. Everything had already been set up in anticipation of their integration; the only thing he needed now was Maze.

He pulled the cigarette up to his lips as her black car came barreling towards him leaving behind it a cloud of dirt. The car skidded to a halt mere feet in front of him and the door was thrown open with such a force it popped off its hinges. Maze's high-heeled boots were the first to emerge from the car followed by her leather-clad body. In her right hand, she held her favorite knife, in the other a small sack.

"You found it then?" he dropped the cigarette to the ground to stub it out in the dirt. He held out his now free hand to her.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" She placed the bag into his hand. He carefully opened the bag to find it full of silver coins.

"All thirty?"

"You can count it yourself." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"I trust you," Lucifer put the pouch into his suit jacket pocket. "I'm glad you're here Maze. This kind of thing is rather hard to do on your own." Lucifer turned and led the way into the abandoned building.

"And miss out on all the fun? Please. This is the best part next to final punishment, we will be punishing whoever took him, right? We're not just going to hand them over to the police?" Maze walked with Lucifer at his side matching his brisk pace.

Lucifer snorted, "My dear demon, no, whoever took my son will have the honor of being punished by myself. I wouldn't dream of handing him to be coddled in some prison. That would be too good." Maze nodded in agreement.

They walked for several minutes through the large building; the only sound was their feet hitting the floor as they moved. Lucifer slowed as his setup came into view. He had put out several tables with various instruments on them, plenty for Maze to choose from. He had laid out tarps on the floor to catch anything that might fall. In the middle of the tarps was a wooden chair, strapped it was their source of information.

"I thought we could go a bit old school Hollywood, what do you think?" he motioned around them. "What better way to get this piece of rubbish to talk?"

"I like it," Maze nodded stopping in front of the chair. "can we get started?"

"Be my guest!" Lucifer motioned to the table to Maze's right. "Chose your first toy, Mazikeen."

Maze smiled gleefully and ran her hands along the items littering the table; ranging from knives, whips pliers and even a car battery the table held everything one would need to torture. Maze grabbed one of the knives and from behind she held the blade against the throat of their informant.

"Please!" The woman choked out. "I don't know anything!"

"You're lying!" Lucifer hissed stepping closer to her. "I saw you on my security footage, you were there, you personally took my son from his home. Don't lie to me!"

"I swear," she shook her head. "it wasn't me."

"It was," Lucifer insisted.

"You have the wrong person."

"I'm positive I don't. Now, why did you do it?"

When the woman didn't answer Maze pressed the blade against the woman's throat electing blood. "Answer him." Maze told the girl as she tensed.

"You see all these wonderful little gadgets?" Lucifer turned to the table and picked up a pair of pliers. "They're very useful at getting information out of people." Lucifer held the pliers in front of her face. "And they hurt like Hell, trust me, I'd know." He let his eyes flame.

"What are you?" the girl asked breathlessly.

"I think you know that answer." Lucifer bent down so he was at her eye level. "Where is my son?"

"I don't know."

"Wrong!" Lucifer roared. Maze took this as her cue and removed the blade from her neck and instead stabbed it into the woman's arm. The woman let out a high pitched scream as the blade pierced her skin. "Again, where's my son?"

The woman shook her head as sobs escaped her.

"I know you know where he is. So tell me where, why, and who and I'll let make this quick instead of dragging it out. Scouts honor." He held up his crossed fingers.

"I don't know!"

Lucifer shook his head, "Pity. I just bought this suit; I was hoping it wouldn't get dirty." He stilled her hand and with the pliers, he ripped off the fingernail of the thumb. When the woman let out a scream Lucifer stood and grabbed the car battery off the table.

"Wow, jumping ahead aren't we?" Maze watched as Lucifer attached cables to the battery.

"I'm done playing games Mazikeen, I know I promised you could play but I can't drag this out for the sake of entertainment. I want my son back."

Maze nodded in understanding, "I want him back too." She moved to stand in front of the woman. "You took my prince, a crime I can't allow to go unpunished. You know where these go, right?" Maze took the jumper-cables from Lucifer.

"Okay, okay!" the woman conceded as Maze pulled down the straps of woman's tank top. "They didn't tell us who you were, they just said you that by taking the kid we could benefit."

"What did you do with him? If you harmed him…" Lucifer shook with repressed anger.

"No! He's fine," The woman said. "we were explicitly told not to harm him; just to grab him and take him to a secret location. He's unharmed, in fact, if anything happened to him our end of the bargain would be nullified."

"Oh, yeah? And what were you promised?"

"Salvation."

"Salvation?" Maze repeated looking to Lucifer.

"You thought stealing a child would bring you salvation? What crack-pot religion are you following?" Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle.

"We know he's the chosen one, that the end of days are upon us and the child is the bringer; that he will blow Gabriel's horn once the seals are broken." Her words made the smile from his face drop.

"Doesn't matter," Maze snapped the clips of the cables together producing a spark. "where is he?"

"I don't know, truly! We dropped him off at the location and left as we were told."

"And where was that?" Maze asked.

" _Exposition Park._ We put him on the grass and left, I swear, I don't know anything else."

"Who's your employer? You have to know that." Lucifer said.

"The cellphone, he's the only number on there." She used her head to motion to the cellphone that Lucifer had taken from her. Lucifer grabbed the cellphone off the table and dialed the only number on it. The line rang three times before it was picked up.

"About time." A voice answered, the voice was deep and computerized.

"I've been told you have my son, so, who do I have the pleasure of punishing?" Lucifer responded.

"Ah, ah, ah, careful Mister Morningstar. You wouldn't want anything happening to the babe, would you?"

"Your little lackey told us your plan, you won't harm him, you need him."

"His job will come soon enough, first, I need something else."

"What do you want?" Lucifer grit his teeth.

"From my sources, you have gathered Judas Iscariot's thirty pieces of silver. I'm willing to make a deal with you for them."

"A deal?" Lucifer's ears pricked up at the word. "What kind of deal? The silver for my son?"

"Yes, but I also carry the solution to a problem you've been seeking."

"What problem? What are you talking about?"

"The Devil has fallen in love with a mortal– fathered the Messiah with her. Yes, that's your problem. She's mortal."

Lucifer inhaled deeply and turned so he wasn't facing maze.

"I can change that. I can make your mortal immortal; she'd live through judgment day. Be with you for eternity."

"And what do you want?"

"Why, thirty pieces of silver of course."

"Both for thirty pieces? That's quite a deal–" Lucifer began but was cut off.

"No!" The voice shouted. "You've misunderstood me, Beelzebub, you get one. Not both, that would be a terrible deal on my part, wouldn't it? You can have your son back or your love for all eternity. You must choose."


	10. Chapter 10

Lucifer could feel his heart beat widely and loudly in his chest as he stared at the dark water in front of him. He'd excused him from Maze's company the moment he'd been presented with his ill-fated dilemma. He gave strict instruction to Maze to clean up their mess and take care of their little friend– he didn't care, in fact, he implored her to leave him out of it. He had to have semblance of naiveté regarding the matter should Chloe find out. He'd also asked her not to inform Chloe of the call; he didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing, he explained. Maze gave him a questioning look but nodded anyway, and began the cleanup.

He'd left the vicinity quickly, wanting to get as far away as he possibly could. That's how he ended up on the beach. The very beach he and Maze had landed on upon first arriving in LA. No other placed seemed more fit to make his decision.

Then again, he knew it shouldn't have even been a decision.

His partner would have chosen right on the spot, she wouldn't have even needed another second, Hell, she probably wouldn't have even heard the other option. She would have chosen Samael right off the bat. Lucifer knew that ultimately he should have done the same, but he didn't. The mysterious captor gave him two hours to decide or he'd lose both choices.

" _You've misunderstood me, Beelzebub, you get one. Not both, that would be a terrible deal on my part, wouldn't it? You can have your son back or your love for all eternity. You must choose."_

Lucifer didn't like having to make choices. He'd spent his entire life avoiding them. The first few millennia of his existence he hadn't even been given a choice– it was all left to his father. He did as he was commanded. After his rebellion, he was cast into Hell where he ruled all. He made all the decisions and no one dared to question him, not even Maze, he could do whatever he wanted. Then he was in LA where the choices were endless- food, drugs, sexual partners, lifestyles -and he still never picked, instead, he partook in them all.

It all changed when Chloe entered his life. His options seem to decrease the more time they spent together until he was head over heels enamored with her, he didn't need any more options, just her. The first choice he had been forced to make was between Chloe or Eve; and that had been easy. Eve made him feel like Devil he didn't want to become, while Chloe made him feel like the angel he once was. She tolerated him endlessly and happily and even loved him. Sure there had been some touch and go through the years , especially once she finally accepted his true self, but eventually, she accepted all of him– tangible proof being Samael.

He smiled at the thought of his son. He'd always hated human children, there seemed to be no actual point to their existence except for their eventual journey into adulthood. Trixie was the first and only one he could actually tolerate. He cared about what happened to her and not just because of his relationship with her mother. He'd cared long before he and Chloe had become intermingled. She was innocent and the first human to accept him for who he was and not be afraid. She was years ahead of her mother on that one.

And of course, he cared for his nephew, it was for his safety that Lucifer had gone back to Hell in the first place. He admired how the child had such a profound hold over his brother, changing Amenadiel arguably for the better. Lucifer couldn't comprehend it. Until he had his own.

The moment his eyes had looked down into smaller similar eyes of his own he'd been gone. Samael had a grasp on him Lucifer thought no child could ever have. Suddenly, all he wanted was to hold his son. He longed to hold the babe in his arms and make sure he was safe.

His choice was suddenly clear and Lucifer kicked himself for even needing to think. He wanted his son. He needed his son. And he was going to do everything in his power to make the man who had taken him pay.

* * *

"Have you heard from Lucifer?" Chloe asked looking over at Amenadiel. Amenadiel lifted Charlie from his playpen and held him close. He crossed the living room and sat across from Chloe on the couch.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Chloe nodded and ran her fingers through Trixie's long hair. Both Trixie and her mother had been furious when they found out about the kidnapping. Trixie had rushed to be by her mother's side while Penelope did what she did best– give an interview imploring her fans to help reunite the family. The interview had been touching, and Chloe was surprised to find that the interview focused solely on Samael. Usually, her mother's interviews were scattered and centered around her. It was a touching moment despite the circumstances; Penelope had truly grown with the birth of her second grandchild.

The penthouse was under watch and further investigation causing Chloe and Trixie to retire at Linda and Amenadiel's, the next safest place. Trixie was cuddled up to her in a way that she hadn't in a long time, her arms wrapped around her mother and her head in her lap. Chloe found this incredibly comforting, at least she could hold one of her children in her arms. Chloe closed her eyes willing the inventible tears to go away, but to her surprise, they never came. It seemed like her ducts were finally dried out, hours of crying could have that effect.

She was massively dehydrated and extremely exhausted; she'd been up for thirty hours and thirteen of those hours Samael had been gone. She was starting to suspect the worse. Lucifer hadn't contacted them since his single emoji text to Amenadiel hours before; it only made her feel worse. Samael was still gone and Lucifer was AWOL, it couldn't get any worse; well, technically, it could. Trixie could be taken as well but that was a path Chloe didn't want to go down.

Chloe sighed and rubbed her eyes hoping to ease her pounding headache.

"Here," Linda handled her a cold bottle. "drink up, it'll help."

"Thank you," Chloe said as she lifted the cold bottle of blue Gatorade to her lips.

"That's Amenadiel's favorite, I'm more partial to glacier cherry myself." Linda sat next to Amenadiel hoping her attempt at small-talk would distract Chloe.

"The blue is almost magical; I could even say almost Heavenly. Though I don't know why…" Amenadiel rubbed Charlie's back. "Perhaps because it resembles ambrosia."

"The salad?" Linda wrinkled her nose.

"No." Amenadiel chuckled.

"It's like a royal food," Chloe explained. "I remember when Trixie was little she was really into Greek myth and such. Ambrosia was a food enjoyed by the Gods; they punished a guy when he took it. Tantalus, if I remember correctly."

"You are correct," Amenadiel gave her a nod. "It was used as a reward by father. We didn't need to eat or drink of course in the Silver City– but we did because we liked the taste. Ambrosia is sort of like a blue… smoothie. That's the best I can describe it. Absolutely delicious and sweet. Back then, when Lucifer was known as Samael, he was dad's good little soldier. He got more than practically any of our siblings." Amenadiel smiled at the memory.

"Has Lucifer ever had Gatorade?" Linda asked.

"I don't think so," Chloe shook her head. "I don't really see it as something he'd enjoy though." Linda nodded her agreement and the conversation faded away. While insignificant, Chloe appreciated the way it had distracted her, if only for a few minutes. Her thoughts returned back to the two currently absent men in her life and she shut her eyes. She squeezed Trixie against her and held her breath.

"I'm sorry, Chloe."

Chloe felt the cushion next to her sink under the weight of Linda.

"I'm so so sorry."

Chloe let the millionth sob escape her as Linda's arms wrapped around her and she collapsed into tears yet again.

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know, you can leave," Lucifer said staring down at the metal sewer cover below him.

"Of course I do," Dan responded glancing at Lucifer. "If I had been more careful he never would have been taken."

"About that, Daniel," Lucifer turned to face him. "I fear I've been taking out my frustration and woes on you needlessly. As much as I would love to– and trust me I've tried –I can't put full blame upon you. I should have been there with my son, not out gallivanting with his mother. If I had, none of this would have happened."

"Wait, you're apologizing to me?" Dan took a step back in surprise. "I've never heard you willingly apologize to anyone, especially me."

"Remember it well because it's never happening again." The two men shared a look of understanding. "And if you tell anyone I'll make you regret it."

"Of course," Dan nodded. "I won't tell Chloe."

"Well, now that that's all cleared up, let's get my son back, shall we?" Lucifer stepped forward and lifted the metal sheet He placed the metal cover next to the hole and wrinkled his nose at the wretched smell emitting from the dark depths .

"After you," Dan motioned to the ladder leading down the hole.

"Bullocks…" Lucifer grumbled lowering himself down. He carefully descended the ladder and grimaced when his hand touched something slimy on the metal. He felt like cursing when he climbed off the ladder and stepped in a putrid liquid.

They must've gone down at least forty feet into LA's underground. The light coming from the hole above them was minimal and the air surrounding them was dark and humid.

He was told to arrive at this particular location exactly one hour after Lucifer had called with his decision. Lucifer knew immediately he shouldn't go unarmed and asking Chloe for her pistol was out of the equation, so he asked for Daniel's. Daniel refused to give him his police-issued weapon, instead, he opted to go with Lucifer.

Lucifer would never tell him but he was thankful for the backup. The only way Lucifer wouldn't succeed in getting Samael back was if he was dead, and if that happened, someone needed to tell Chloe, who better than Daniel?

They walked in silence down the dark pipe with Dan's gun hoisted and ready to fire. The safety clicked off the moment they were both on the ground. It was a long and dark space in front of them. Lucifer could see just fine due to his night vision but he could tell Dan was having trouble, the man bumped into the wall every few seconds. Lucifer resorted to grabbing Dan's elbow and leading him forward.

"Bloody Hell…" Lucifer grumbled coming to a stop.

"What's going on?" Dan gripped his gun.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer, man, what's happening? I can't see." Dan said.

"It's my damn father… you have a lot of nerve showing up here."

"Your father? You mean God?"

"The one and only."

Dan turned towards the new voice.

"Easy son," Dan felt his gun slowly be pushed down. "you wouldn't want to shoot the creator, would you?"

"That's all you talk about, isn't it? How wonderful you are at being the creator? Well, go and create something else, I don't want you here." Lucifer hissed at his father.

"You don't have a choice, son, I'm here to help." God stepped towards Lucifer.

"Help? You've done enough by proclaiming my son to be the messiah, you've practically kick-started this entire ordeal."

"Which is why I'm here," God held up his hands as Dan's gun was pointed back at him.

Dan wasn't sure what was going on, but Lucifer didn't sound happy that his father was here. And that's all Dan needed to raise his gun, even if it was at God. He knew his Catholic mother would beat him senseless if she ever found out.

"Samael–"

"We've been over this," Lucifer snapped.

God took a large breath, "Lucifer, I want the child back as much as you do."

"I doubt that."

"Do not question me," God warned. "I'm still your father and you will not speak to me like that."

"Oh, please!" Lucifer scoffed. "You only want him back so you can have your little apocalypse. Besides that, you couldn't care what happens to him."

"I care for the child in many more ways than that!" God shouted back.

"Guys!" Dan yelled surprising them both. "We don't have time for this. Aren't we on a clock?" Dan turned in the direction he thought Lucifer was in.

"You're right, Daniel, we must be going. Bye now, Dad!" Lucifer gripped Dan's arm and dragged him forward away from his father.

"I'm still coming," God said following them. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Fine!" Lucifer snapped not bothering to stop or turn. "But if you say another word I'll push you into the secretions of your precious humans, I swear I will!"

"Did you just threaten God?" Dan asked turning his head to Lucifer.

"And I'll do it again," Lucifer promised.

The trio walked silently down the path and after what Lucifer estimated to be ten minutes of walking they were forced to crouch as the pipe narrowed. Soon, they could no longer walk side by side but in a single file with him taking the lead, Daniel in the middle, and God making up the rear.

The instructions had been simple. Walk down the pipe in a straight path until they came upon a large chamber, where he was to wait an ungiven amount of time, and then the exchange would take place. After, Lucifer was to wait an hour before exiting with his son, giving the man ample time to flee. Lucifer planned on disobeying that last part. He wasn't letting that man leave alive.

He stopped when the pipe suddenly disappeared before him, Dan hit his back and Lucifer had to grip the sides of the pipe to keep himself from falling.

"I believe we're here." Lucifer peered to look below him. "It's about ten feet down."

"Ten feet? How are we supposed to go back?" Dan asked finally putting his gun back in its holster.

"We'll worry about that later, be careful." Lucifer easily hopped down.

"Fuck me…" Dan cursed lowering himself to sit at the edge before jumping down. "Damn!" Dan leaned against the wall of the chamber. "I think I twisted my ankle."

"Did you bend your knees?" Lucifer looked at him.

"Not enough," Dan rubbed his ankle.

"I can heal it for you." God placed his hand over Dan's own. Dan saw a shimmer of light and a warm heat run through his body; just as quick as it appeared the pain left.

"Bravo!" Lucifer gave his father a sarcastic clap.

"Lucifer…" God sighed.

"Oh, will you both just shut up? I'm getting tired of hearing you bicker." Dan said.

"Imagine how it feels to be doing it, I'm rather bored." Lucifer walked away from them examining the space around them. Lucifer guessed that the room used to house LA's sewage, how it had been cleared he didn't know but the smell around him supported his theory. He would have to give Samael a million baths to get rid of the smell, it would be even worse if he got anything on his wings. The smell would be harder to get rid of and if anything got underneath the feathers it could be infected, Lucifer hoped that wasn't the case, or else his son would be in immense pain at the moment.

The sack of silver clinked noisily as he walked around the space. Lucifer couldn't see any other entrance to the chamber beside the pipe they had come down– one way in and one way out. Just perfect.

Even though he couldn't see well, Dan's eyes must've adjusted enough for him to notice it as well. "What if he traps us down here?"

"What?" Lucifer whipped around towards Dan.

"What if we make the exchange and he closes off the pipe? We'll be stuck down here, we'll die."

"You might, but we won't. We'll get out."

"But Samael might not." Dan pointed out. Lucifer felt his chest tighten; he hadn't thought of that. Suddenly the possibility of them both being lost to Chloe encapsulated his mind. He would never leave his son behind, even if he had to remain here.

"That won't happen," God said interrupting his thoughts. "We will leave. Whether it be by human or celestial means, don't you fret."

Lucifer couldn't help the comfort his father's words had on him. He would get back to Chloe with their son, his father was promising him that much. Lucifer stared at his father wordlessly, he didn't know what to say. This was the first act of kindness he'd been shown from the man since he'd been banished after the rebellion, Lucifer was utterly stunned.

The spell was broken by a deep voice.

"I thought I told you to come alone."

Lucifer turned in a circle to try and pinpoint the source. Finally, he spotted it. Twenty feet in front of him stood three dark figures. "No, you didn't." Lucifer squared his shoulder's. His father and Dan stood beside him. "I assumed you wouldn't be alone… seems I was correct." Lucifer searched the figures looking for Samael. "Where's my son?"

"Where's my silver?" The tallest figure shot back.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Lucifer quipped reaching into his pocket to pull out the velvet sack. "All thirty pieces." He jiggled the bag.

"Hand it over!" The man held out his hand.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Try as he might he couldn't make out any of the three figures, they all wore oval masks with a beak– much like the ones doctors had worn during the plague –and covered their bodies in a black cloak. Only one spoke, the clear leader, the other's stayed silent.

"Do you think I was born yesterday? How do I know you'll hold up your end of the bargain?"

"That would be foolish of me, wouldn't it? To break a deal with the Devil?"

"Fine!" Lucifer sighed and tossed the sack towards the man. He caught the projectile and quickly ripped it open to inspects its contents.

"Give him the child." He waved his hand towards Lucifer.

Lucifer and one of the figures walked slowly towards each other and stopped half-way across the empty space. Lucifer opened his arms and quickly took the bundle from the cloaked figure. Lucifer pulled away the thin covering and smiled when his eyes met Samael's. "Hello, my darling." Lucifer rocked him gently. Samael was still dressed in his pajamas and appeared to be unharmed. "Thank Dad you're alright." Lucifer placed a kiss on to Samael's forehead.

Samael cooed at the sight of his father and lifted a hand to touch Lucifer's cheek. "Here we go, be nice to Daniel now." Lucifer turned and handed Samael to Dan. Both Dan and God looked Samael over carefully.

"Time to end all this, you've got your son and I've got my silver. You'll stay here for an hour before you leave." The man said to Lucifer.

"Oh, no. Not exactly." Lucifer was across the space quickly and with his hand around the man's throat, he had him pushed against the metal siding. Lucifer's glamor fell and he grinned at the choking man.

"We made a deal!" The man said between gasps. His associates pulled guns and pointed them at Lucifer.

"Yes, yes we did. And I've never broken a deal before– this is quite exciting." Lucifer gripped the man's throat tighter. "You took my son from me. Did you really think I'd just let you go?"

One of the men fired their gun at Lucifer but fell to the ground a couple of seconds later. Dan quickly walked over with his gun pointed at the last associate. "I'll shoot," Dan warned.

"Now, why'd you do it? Why kidnap my son?" Lucifer opened his grip and let the man sink onto the floor. "Tell me, hmm?" Lucifer grabbed the man's chin and forced him to meet his eye line. "What do you truly desire?"

The man gasped and grit his teeth.

"Oh, trying to be difficult, are we? I like the challenge." Lucifer continued to stare into the man's eyes.

"I-I-I-I want to saved." The man finally gasped out. "I want salvation."

"You shan't have it," God said suddenly appearing on Lucifer's left with Samael resting gently in his arms. "I revoke that grace from you."

"What? No, no, no, you can't do that! Please!"

"Too late!" Lucifer shouted at the man. "You've lost your chance! That's what happens when you take the Devil's child."

"Please! You have no idea; you have to help me!"

"Help you? Why I would do that?"

"Because the end is nigh!"

"I'm well aware of that fact since everyone keeps bloody telling me, but I have news for you. Your apocalypse won't be happening. None of the seals have been opened which means no apocalypse." Lucifer said.

"You're wrong." The man shook his head. "You're wrong, the seals have already been cracked."

"I'm done with you now. You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill humans, but I can certainly leave you here to rot." Lucifer grabbed Dan's gun and before Dan could object Lucifer fired two rounds into the man's legs. "You won't be going anywhere." Lucifer took Samael from his father and shoved Dan's gun back at him; he turned his back walking towards the way they had entered.

* * *

Chloe stood on the porch and stared mindlessly at the empty road in front of her. Despite the relentless sun beating down on her Chloe was cold. She tugged the blanket around her shoulders closer to her body as another shiver ran through her. Still no word from Lucifer and now Dan wasn't answering his phone. She didn't know what was going on but she hoped they had some sort of lead on Samael, it would be the only one. The rest of the station had come up with nothing. Higgins claimed he had reached out to some buddies in the FBI, but they too had nothing.

Her body seemed to be falling apart; her head pounded, her eyes were heavy, her face burned and her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten, slept, or gotten any rest beside the amount of time it took to get Trixie to sleep the night before. Her mind was racing with an endless amount of possibilities.

Samael wasn't with her but she knew he was okay. He was definitely alive and hadn't been majorly harmed , one of the benefits of mother's intuition. She could feel him even though she couldn't see him.

She felt her eyes close and she leaned her body against the railing of the porch. She heard the cars in the distance, the banging of pots and pans coming from behind her– voices she couldn't place. Linda had made a large breakfast; she'd truly gone all out the rest of her companions had dug into the food earnestly as she sat silently at the kitchen table. Her stomach hurt too much to eat even though it gnawed itself.

She opened her eyes when she heard a vehicle stop near her. In front of her on the driveway was Lucifer's convertible with the top up. She hadn't seen it since before Samael was born, but she knew he held onto it. Dan stepped out of the driver's seat and gave her a small smile.

"Dan?" Chloe walked down the wooden steps towards him. "Why do you have Lucifer's car?"

"Don't worry, darling, I gave him my permission," Lucifer said as he stepped out of the car holding Samael to his chest.

"Sammy!" Chloe rushed forward and took him from Lucifer. "Oh, thank goodness!" She placed kisses to his brown hair. "You got him back." She held Samael close and looked up at Lucifer.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Lucifer smiled at her.

"I missed you so much, Sammy, you have no idea." She bounced him gently in her arms. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again…"

"He's okay, love," Lucifer assured her. "I've looked him over and he's none the wiser, though he's a bit cheeky at the moment – probably just hungry."

Chloe laughed and fought back the tears pooling in her eyes, at least these were due to happiness. "I meant it, Lucifer, he's not leaving our sight again. He goes everywhere with us, understand?"

"I wouldn't dream of fighting you on that, Detective."

Realistically, Chloe knew that was impossible. They couldn't bring Samael to crime scenes and he couldn't be with them every second of every day, but for now, she was content with the promise. She'd finally gotten him back and she couldn't be happier; their family was whole again. Chloe kissed his forehead and held him close, refusing to let him be taken from her arms as they were surrounded by Amenadiel, Linda, and Trixie.

They all eagerly reached out to touch Samael, a physical reassurance that he was indeed back and safe. Chloe was so overcome with alleviation she ignored the anger of Lucifer leaving her out of the process; for now, at least, she would get the full story out of him later.

She had one arm wrapped around her daughter and the other holding her son close. She closed her eyes and relented in the feeling of having them both in her arms again. When she opened her eyes, Lucifer wasn't with her. He had wandered back to the car where he and Dan spoke quietly to each other by the car.

She had a million questions waiting to be answered by the pair of men, with another added as Lucifer stepped aside and God got out from the passenger seat of the car. Yes, there was a story to be told, and she couldn't wait to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it means a lot! Less than two weeks to go until season 5, I just can't wait.


End file.
